


Do I Belong (Bleach)

by foldedwingsmakesyoufeeltired, Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh



Category: Bleach
Genre: But Not Much, Changeling - Freeform, Complete, Makoto (oc) - Freeform, Slight toushirou/oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedwingsmakesyoufeeltired/pseuds/foldedwingsmakesyoufeeltired, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh
Summary: Makoto has been the third seat of Squad 10 since Toshiro became Captain, about 20 years ago. But being the 3rd seat didn't mean much, apparently. Makoto wasn't able to become much of importance in the battle against Aizen in fake Karaura Town, or even in Hueco Mundo. All Makoto wants is something exciting to happen to her.Makoto gets more than she bargained for when suddenly she's accused of crimes she didn't do, and is forced on the run from the soul reapers so she won't be executed. The thing is, she gets help from the last person she expects to get any help from.DISCLAIMER: We do not own Bleach or its characters. We only own our OC's and some of the plot.





	1. Prologue

"Our people, here and in the Soul Society, have failed to learn the name of their zanpakutos," the knight spoke as he walked in the throne room.

"What news have you brought about Makoto? The Queen asked impatiently.

"Makoto will be entering the World of the Living soon, Your Majesty," the knight kneeled down, bowing before his Queen.

"Has she regained her memories yet?" The Queen asked her kneeling servant.

"She has shown no sign of doing so, Your Highness."

"How about learning the name of her zanpakuto?" The Queen reached to her own, which was hidden as a scepter.

The knight shook his head. "No again, My Queen. But she is quite powerful enough without its name."

"I see," The Queen spoke softly. Then, to her servant, she said, "Continue watching Makoto. Alert me immediately if there is any changes in her demeanor. You may leave now."

The knight stood up, bowed stiffly, and left the room. The Queen turned her head to stare at the windowless wall.

"We are neither human," she murmured to herself, "nor Soul Reaper, nor Hollow. Yet, Makoto is convinced that she is a Soul Reaper. What have they done to her? And why haven't they done it to my remaining slaves that I have hidden in the Soul Society? Why must they choose Makoto, my daughter? She is a changeling, not a Soul Reaper."

The Queen of the Changelings looked forward at the double doors of the throne room. "Do not worry, my precious daughter. I will have you by my side once again."


	2. Great to See You Again, Ichigo!

"Because of this, I was able to give you soul reapers powers once again," Rukia explained.

"Hmpf. Oh please, that's completely absurd," the voice of Kugo Gingo spoke from the other side of the Senkainmon, in the World of the Living. "So his appearance is that similar to a soul reaper's, but that doesn't mean his powers are back."

I smiled and looked at my Captain, who was standing next to me. He noticed and smiled until Kugo spoke again, "The transfer of soul reaper powers worked in the past because Kurosaki already had those powers in him. But that's all changed now. Those powers no longer exist. That's because I was able to reach in and remove them. Believe me, there's nothing left in this boy. And there's no way your spirit energy alone will be enough to bring his powers back. It's a waste of your time."

"Shut up, dumbass! What makes you think she's acting alone!" Renji yelled and the Senkaimon _finally _opened, revealing our crew. Ichigo and Kugo surprised faces were _great_.

"Renji," Ichigo said, happy to see us again. "Byakuya, Toshiro, Makoto, Kenpachi, Ikkaku."

"Listen carefully," Renji continued. "We've all put our spirit energy into that sword. That's more then enough to restore Ichigo's soul reaper powers!"

"Gingo, was it?" Rukia asked. He turned to her. "When you attacked Ichigo, you were only able to steal the top layer of his power, the part that had been fused with his fullbring. The power within Ichigo is another story. It's not something you could _ever_ take or even have access to."

"Humph." Gingo moved his position, his sword resting on his shoulder.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. "These guys don't know you like I do. They think they were able to fill you with despair, but it's going to take more than this to make you give up. They don't know the kinds of hopeless situation you've overcome in the past! Show them Ichigo. Show them that despair, no matter how deep, will never be enough to stop you!"

"Right," Ichigo said softly, remembering his adventures.

"I'm very impressed," Gingo said, moving towards Ichigo, and their swords clashed. "But things aren't going to be that easy."

Ichigo slashed at Gingo, but he jumped out of the way. Ichigo flew after him. They parried each other, grunting from the effort. Everyone watched their battle.

"Ok, I admit, you are a bit stronger now, but not as strong as you were before," Gingo said, panting. "You can be defeated."

Ichigo didn't reply, but instead threw a powerful spirit attack at Gingo.

Gingo landed on the ground, smirking. "Your Getsuga Tenshou is much more powerful, but is that all you've got? 'Cause the the bottom line is, that's not going to be enough kill me, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo landed behind him. Ginjo turned around so they were face-to-face.

"You've got it all wrong," Ichigo said paitiently. "That wasn't a Getsuga Tenshou at all." He started raising his spirit energy. "It was just a strike." He pointed his zanpakuto at Gingo.

"What's happening?" Gingo shouted. "What is this spirit energy?!"

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

After that powerful attack, half of the house was obliterated. Kugo stared at Ichigo, speechless that, after seventeen months of having no powers, Ichigo's first Getsuga Tenshou was so powerful.

"Sorry," Ichigo spoke softly. "I missed." They both looked up at each other at the same time, Kugo surprised, Ichigo dead serious. "But next time I wont."

Kugo stood shaking for a minute, unsure of what to do. Then, suddenly, he turned around and bolted, knowing that he didn't want to fight this substitute soul reaper. 

In his desperate attempt to escape, Kugo didn't realize that Ichigo was right behind him the entire time, until Ichigo grabbed is shoulder. "You're not going anywhere," Ichigo said, and literally threw Kugo backwards so he was falling and appeared defenseless. Ichigo charged while flying at Kugo and, once again, their swords clashed. Using the force of Ichigo's attack, Kugo pushed himself backwards, did a back flip and landed on the ground. Immediately after landing, he moved backwards, trying to get away from Ichigo, but it wasn't working. Ichigo touched the ground then raced towards Kugo. 

They pushed at each other with their swords, neither gaining the upper hand, until Kugo was able to dig his feet into the ground and push Ichigo away from him. Ichigo jumped on a tree-which Kugo slashed at right away-and Ichigo jumped to another tree on the opposite side. The two swords clashed again, while the first tree started falling in their direction. The swords connected in the middle of the falling tree, breaking it in half. Ichigo used this to push Kugo back. Kugo flew into the air, and used his fullbring to stop him from moving. He seemed to be watching Ichigo, maybe evaulating the situation or something. 

Ichigo flash stepped-I barely saw where he was going-and stopped behind Kugo. Ichigo elbowed Kugo with enough force that Kugo went straight to the ground, dust flying from the landing. Without hesitating, Kugo came out of the dust cloud his landing made, and attacked Ichigo. Ichigo stayed calm until one point when Kugo's sword started glowing green. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and watched as he continued moving forward. Kugo threw a spirit attack at Ichigo, one similar to the attack Ichigo used earlier. Ichigo easily split the the attack in two, making it go _around_ him instead of _at_ him. With a quick swipe of his zanpakuto, Ichigo made the attack bounce the other way, but it never reached the ground. 

Ichigo's already glowing zanpakuto suddenly flared, lighting the area around him. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo shouted. Kugo could do nothing but watch as the attack headed straight for him. Although, in an attempt to save his life, Kugo brought his sword in front of himself in a way similar to Ichigo to try to ward off the Getsuga Tenshou.

The Getsuga Tenshou went around Kugo. "Damnit. It's going to take more then that to kill me. You hear me Kurosaki!" Kugo yelled. Ichigo stood there staring at his clenched hand. "You can feel it within you right?" Renji said, and in one moment, we were all behind Ichigo. Ichigo turned around and listed us all. "Rukia, Renji, Byakuka, Kenpachi, Ikkuku, Torshiro, Makoto. And more, a whole lot more. Shinji, Rangiku, Ms. Unohana, Hanataro, Dad, Kisuke, Yoruichi. Even the old Head Captain."

"You now have all our powers, Ichigo," Rukia said, Ichigo looked up. "What's up? I thought it was a serious crime, to transfer your powers to a human?"

"We really didn't have a choice in the matter. The orders came directly from the Head Captain," Renji said, and explained how the Head Captain ordered all of us to help restore Ichigo's spiritual powers. "That's what happened," Renji finished. "Nice move on the part of the Head Captain , don't you think?"

"Don't be ridiculous. "It wasn't the rational idea you'd expect of a leader. I can tell you, the Head captain would _have_ never make a decision like that in the past. The truth is, you're the one that brought this on, Ichigo. All this power is a gift to you, your receiving them as a result of the changes you've made to the Soul Society in all of your battles. Accept them with honor," Captain Histugaya said.

Ichigo nodded. All of a sudden, a burst of pink energy lit up the sky behind Ichigo."What is that?" Ichigo said, turning around. "You're kidding me."

"There are two reasons why the Head Captain decided to restore your soul reaper powers," my Captain said walking beside Ichigo, and gaining his attention. "The first one is just as we told you. And the second, has to do with him," he finished referring to Gingo. We all looked toward the energy, seeing that Gingo was in the middle of it.

"Long before you ever appeared, there was another man in the World of the Living who was issued a combat pass as a substitute soul reaper. Only to later relinquish that position and disappear. And _that _was him," Histugaya explained, and Gingo slashed an opening through the barrier so we could see him clearly. "The first substitute soul reaper. Kugo Gingo."

"The first...substitute soul reaper," Ichigo said in shock. "How was that possible? I thought-"

"When Joshiro handed you the combat pass, he must have told you all this," Histugaya interrupted Ichigo. "The law governing the substitute soul reapers was created for Gingo himself."

"Captain Histugaya," Captain Kuckiki said stepping forward. Histugaya looked around at him. "Yes I know, I'll save the details for later. For now concentrate your attention on him," Histugaya said to Ichigo.

"Ha, now that's a good idea. You guys are going to have a very big problem if he's not focused on me," Gingo said. "Oh by the way, thanks Kurosaki. If I hadn't borrowed your powers, your last attack probably would have killed me."

We all just stood there waiting for someone to move. "Tsukishima! Stop drilling more memories in them! You'll make them useless to us," Gingo shouted. I looked down seeing Chad and Orhime struggling. "Realize how many people you broken like that?"

All of a sudden, Kisuke knocked out both Chad and Orhime. "Well, that was easier then I thought it would be," he said, smiling as he caught Orhime. "Really? I'm the one with all the dead weight on my shoulders," the guy beside Kisuke said holding Chad. My eyes widened in surprised. "Cap...tain Shiba?" I whispered to myself.

_Makoto groaned in pain after she landed on the ground. She got up and wiped away the blood that was oozing from her lip, glaring at the hollow. "You think you can beat me? I'm more powerful then any other hollows you've defeated," the hollow boomed, laughing._

_"Big or small, it's my duty to protect the innocent from the likes of you," she said, rising her zanpakuto ready to attack. The hollow laughed. "Without your shikai, you'll never win."_

_"I don't need my shikai to win," she said and true to her word, Makoto jumped and slashed the hollow across the face. As a last resort, the hollow slashed his spiked tail through Makoto's head. It didn't effect her physically, but mentally. _

_As the hollow disintegrated, Makoto fell to the ground unconscious._

_Some time later, Makoto woke up on Rangiku's back. "Lieutenant Matsumoto, what are you doing here?" Makoto asked, groggily, looking around confused. Rangiku looked back, and smiled slightly. _

_"We're in the Precipice World," Rangiku answered Makoto's unasked question. "You've been out for an hour. The Captain was getting worried so he sent me to get you."_

_"Wait, I've been unconscious for an hour?" Makoto asked, shocked. Rangiku nodded. _

_"Yeah, when I found you, laying on the ground. I tried waking you up but you wouldn't budge."_

_"I'm sorry," Makoto apologized getting off her back and walked beside Rangiku. _

_"No need to apologize. Sometimes it happens when fighting a hollow. By the way, did you win?"_

_Makoto snorted. "Of course I did, I always do. Besides, it wasn't _that_ hard of a fight," she said._

_"Right, than why did I find you unconscious?"_

_Makoto was about to answer when she didn't have a clue at all. "Yeah, I don't know. I remember the hollow strike me but I didn't feel anything. Next thing I know, you were carrying me," she said scratching the back of her head._

_Rangiku nodded, and they finally reached the Senkaimon. "Where are you going?" Rangiku asked Makoto when she started walking away from Squad 10 barracks. "Going to Squad 4 barracks, I need to know if I'm okay."_

_Rangiku shook her head. "Captain Shiba wants to see you, like now," Rangiku said, steering Makoto towards Squad 10 barracks. Makoto groaned, as they walked. "Man, he's going to eat me alive."_

_Rangiku laughed. "I don't think he's going to be _that _bad. Wait here," Rangiku said and walked into their Captians office._

_Makoto stood outside the office door rocking on her heels, waiting to be called in. "How different?" Makoto heard her Captain ask loudly. There was a soft murmur, a sigh, and then the door opened._

_"You can go in now," Rangiku said and walked away. Makoto watched her go and with a big sigh, walked into the office. "You wanted to see me, Captain?"_

_"What happened? I tried to call you but you never answered," Captain Isshin Shiba asked. _

_"Well, that's the thing I don't really remember. I was fighting a hollow and before I killed him, he slashed me through my head. And the next thing I know, Lieutenant Matsumoto was carrying me."_

_"Did you say through your head?" Shiba asked, eyes widened in surprised. Makoto nodded, Isshin stood up suddenly. "Come on, we're going to go see Captain Unohana directly."_

_Makoto bit her lip, with a nod she followed Isshin. While they were walking, Makoto's mind was anywhere but the meeting that was about to follow, whereas Isshin's thoughts were about Makoto._

_When they arrived at Squad 4 barracks, and went directly to Captain Unohana's office and walked in. Restu Unohana was sitting at her desk when the door opened and Shiba and Makoto walked in._

_"Captain Shiba, Sixth Seat Makoto, what brings you here?" Unohana asked, standing up. "I need you to check Makoto. She recently was in a fight with a hollow and something doesn't seem right."_

_Makoto looked at Shiba curiously. Unohana nodded and walked towards Makoto studying her. "Did this hollow have a name?" Unohana asked, Makoto nodded._

_"His name was Nusumimasu," Makoto answered, both Shiba and Unohana widen their eyes in worry. Unohana nodded at Shiba. _

_"That's all Makoto, you're dismissed from the rest of your duties for today," Shiba said._

_"Are you sure Captain?" Makoto asked, Shiba nodded. "Okay, if you need me I'll be in the Rukon District. Goodbye Captain Unohana, Captain Shiba," she said with a respectful bow and left the room._

_When the two Captains were both sure that Makoto was completely out of ear shot, Unohana starting talking, "She has no memory whatsoever. She won't remember anything before her fight with Nusumimasu."_

_"So now she'll become a new person?" Shiba asked, Unohana nodded. "Thank you Captain," Isshin said with a nod. _

_"Captain, if its not to much trouble to ask, but what will happen to her now?"_

_"I don't know," Shiba said. "She'll be the only soul reaper without her memory."_

_Unohana nodded, and Shiba left go find Makoto. When he found her, Makoto was playing with a couple of children. Shiba smiled, glad to find Makoto happy._

_Makoto looked up and smiled. "Captain Shiba!" she called and waved at him, Shiba waved back. Makoto told the kids that she'll be right back, and ran up to Shiba. "Do you need me back at the barracks, Captain?" Makoto asked, Shiba shook his head._

_"No, I'd like to talk to you about something. Care for a walk?" Makoto nodded, and they started walking._

_"What is it that you wanted to talk about?"_

_"Well, I've been thinking. How would you feel if you were part of the Shiba clan?" Isshin asked, Makoto's eyes widened in shocked, and jumped up and down excitedly._

_"Are you sure Captain?" Makoto asked, and Isshin nodded. Makoto smiled hugely, and jumped up and hugged Isshin tightly. Isshin laughed and hugged her back._

_Shortly after Isshin Shiba abopted Makoto Shiba, he disappeared. _ _Third Seat Toshiro Hitsugaya was promoted to Captain of Squad 10, and Sixth Seat Makoto Shiba was promoted to Third Seat._


	3. Two Against One. Sound Familiar

I snapped myself out of a flashback. Sure, the man looks a lot like Captain Shiba-whom I miss so much-but that doesn't mean that he is. Besides, I'm kinda of in the middle of something important. You know. The fullbringers?

I looked down at the fullbringers, and realized that they were now different than from what they were descried before. Had I been zoned out so bad I didn't notice Kugo sharing Ichigo's fullbring?

I looked up just in time to see Toshiro destroy something behind Ikkaku, who looked shocked. Then the blonde haired fullbringer disappeared and reappeared closer to my captain.

"Stay sharp, Ikkaku," Toshiro warned.

"Yes Captain."

"Not bad," the fullbringer spoke as I lowered myself to the ground to stand next to my captain. "What do you think? Should I award bonus points?"

"Yesyesyeayesyesyesyesyes," I said rapidly. Both the fullbringer and my captain sweat dropped as I grinned goofily. Last time I was here, I was introduced to video games and have been obsessed with them ever since.

After a while, Toshiro got annoyed and flicked me on the cheek. I fell over even though it wasn't that bad and moaned loudly in pain, causing everyone else to look at us.

"Makoto," Toshiro warned. I sat down and looked at the fullbringer, Toshiro doing the same. "No, don't bother with the 'bonus points'."

"Agh!" Another fullbringer shouted, ready to punch someone's lights out. Ikkaku jumped out of the way just in time.

"Who are you?" He asked. Suddenly the rest of the soul reapers decided to join us on the ground.

"Looks like we're all properly positioned for the battles that are about to come. Let me assign spaces for each pair." Yukio-I believe his name is-pushed a bunch of buttons on his arms. Each group of two-except me and the captain and Yukio-was suddenly surrounded by some black thing that kept going up.

We found ourselves in some sort of building. Yukio chuckled, then disappeared. "Come find me," he said from who knows where. Me and Toshiro ran to the left, having no idea where we were going. Suddenly, two missiles came towards us. I didn't notice until Toshiro turned around and destroyed them with one swipe. A door closed and Toshiro shot ice at it. A screen appeared above us and Yukio spoke, "What are you swinging at? Is that your best attempt to locate me? I feel like your not willing to go up to your full strength, unless if I say something _drastic_ like too bad your friend's about to die." Yukio's gaze flickered to me for a second, then he left.

"Take out your zanpakuto, Makoto," Toshiro said, stepping a little closer to me. Then he sighed. "Looks like I'm the one stuck with the annoying guy."

I slapped him on the back of the head.

"What'd you do that for?!" He yelled.

I crossed my arms. "_We're _the ones stuck with the annoying guy. _We're _going to defeat him _together."_

"Fine," he said. "Now take out your zanpakuto." This time I listened.

After running down a few halls, we came to a door. We felt spiritual pressure behind it. Who else could it be? I swung my sword and the door came down.

"Oh?" Yukio looked at us. "Hey. Good job. So you finally made it? I was starting to think you might never find me. You must've found me by leveling up from all those traps I put in your way. You don't seem the least bit tired. I'm surprised your not."

"You sure talk a lot." Toshiro swung his sword, ice blasting through the wall on the other side.

When the smoke cleared, we saw Yukio protected by a green shield. "Your pretty violent. What do you think would've happened if I put a bomb in the next room? You could've just blown yourself-and your girlfriend-up." I blushed at that word._ Stop it Makoto! You don't like him in that way!_

"Weren't you just watching?" Toshiro didn't seemed fazed by the g word. Lucky. "My Hyrionmaru is a sword that is able to control ice. I would've froze any blast before it reached us."

"A sword of ice, huh? What about you, girl? What's your sword?"

"Oh, I, uh..."

"We didn't all this way to chat with you," Toshiro saved me from explaining myself.

"Well in that we have something in common." The shield vanished and the room was repaired.

"Wow!" I said. "That's so cool! You can repair the broken walls and rooms that were destroyed?"

"Shut up," Yukio said. "You're so annoying. I should've put you somewhere else."

I looked down in anger.

"You shouldn't have done that," Toshiro said calmly.

Out of nowhere, I sprang towards Yukio. He had little time to react. I was ready to strike him down, but a duplicate of Toshiro appeared and protected him. "You fool," Yukio said. "I can control everything that happens here. This is my fullbring."

Me and the fake captain parried blows, but he didn't have the abilities of the real Toshiro. In one easy swipe, I decapitated it. I was ready to do the same thing to Yukio, but Toshiro grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Don't let anger control you," Toshiro said.

I calmed down, realizing what I had done. If that had been the real captain, I would've done the same thing because of my anger. I need to be more careful, or I could hurt someone I care about. 

"I think it's time to finish you," Yukio yawned and created a monster with his arm button things. "Who should I get rid of first? How about... The girl."

The monster charged at us, but we both flash stepped out of the way with ease. I saw that Toshiro was scratching the floor with his zanpakuto.

"Why'd you dodge that if your so sure that your strong?"

"Don't let us dodge it then," Toshiro said. "Your holding back."

"Of course I am." Yukio pressed more buttons on his arms. "Should I show you what happens if I don't? Time for your worst nightmare!" More monsters appeared, a dozen chasing both of us. "There's no way you'll be able to escape this room. The walls, the doors, the floor, the ceiling is all a part of my ability. I sent all those beasts to follow you both forever, until the life's crushed out of you."

I jumped up as a snake monster lunged for me, nearly taking my leg. I swung my sword and cut off its head, but continued running from the rest of the monsters.

Yukio kept yelling at us to come right at him, so he can kill us. As if our minds are connected, me and Toshiro made eye contact and flash stepped towards Yukio.

"Sorry to interrupt," I started.

"But you're wide open," Toshiro finished and we both pushed Yukio. His foot landed on some ice and it rapidly spread up his body. He tried his button arm thing but it wasn't working.

"Dammit," Yukio muttered.

Me and Toshiro flash stepped behind him.

"Uh oh," Toshiro said. "The monsters are meant to pursue us until we're crushed. Do you want to shut them down before they crush all three of us?"

Yukio screamed in panic seeing the monsters heading towards us.

Just before they got to us, Toshiro froze them with his zanpakuto and they crumbled.

Yukio started giggling with glee. "What's that?" He had a stupid grin on his face I wanted to slap off. "You decided to save me anyway! Of course you would! You-" he stopped when Toshiro's sword was in front of his face, mine by his neck.

"Do not think that I changed my mind," Toshiro warned. "If I killed you now, there's no guarantee that this dimension-and the others-would disappear. Since that's the case, how about I make you a deal?"

Yukio's eyes widened in surprise. Ice started spreading around him again, starting from the tip of Toshiro's sword.

"The deal is that I won't freeze your arms or your head. If you turn off your power in the next five minutes, I won't kill you."

"Dammit." Yukio narrowed his eyes. "I'm not scared."

"I would listen to him," I said in a sing-song voice.


	4. Victory to the Soul Reapers!

Me and Captain Hitsugaya walked out of the forest with our opponent, Yukio. Who might I add is still in ice. "What do you mean scolded? At least now I know why I had to wait so long. Took your sweet ass time huh?" We heard Captain Kenpachai say too Ikkaku.

"Excuse me sir," Ikkaku apologized.

"Seriously why do you always start arguing the mintue you show up?" Toshiro asked, as they turned around, facing us.

"Huh?! Butt out! This is none of your damn business." Kenphai shouted, almost getting into Toshiro's face.

"Yes that's true. All right then, go ahead get it out of your system," Toshiro said, annoying Kenaphai more. I stood by giggling. I always found it amusing how the captains can irritate each other so easily.

"Um, what the hell? This wasn't the deal. You promised you'd let me go once I turned off my powers," Yukio complained. We all turned to him.

"That's right, and once we comfirmed that everyone's free I will," Toshiro said. "There's no sigh of Kuchiki or Kuchiki yet."

"Can you use their first names, sir. It kinda of gets confusing," Ikkaku voiced my thoughts.

"I'm losing feelings in my arms and legs over here!" Yukio shouted.

Captain Kuchiki flashed stepped to where we are, holding Lieutenant Kuchiki in a not so plesant way. "Rukia!" Renji shouted, running over to them.

"Look after her," Byakukya said to him, while giving Renji Rukia

"Yes sir," Renji said, holding Rukia.

"Is she all right?" Toshiro asked.

"She's alive. Her wounds are slight and her spirit energy is normal. However, there are no signs of the enemy or it's corpse in the area where I found her," Byakukya explained.

"You look as though you know something about this," Toshiro said, turned back to Yukio.

"'Course not," he said cockily. "I can barely tell you what Riruka's powers are. We were trying to conceal our powers from each other. I don't know if she's dead or she got away. But trust me, I'll be grateful for her demise. Come on! Isn't this enough? Knock this ice off me already." I had no idea who this Riruka person is, but she must have been Rukia's opponent.

"I'll be glad to knock you out if you'd like?" I asked smiling slightly. Toshiro gave me a stern look, while Yukio shook his head rapidly.

"Not yet."

"Why not?!" Yukio asked, none of us answered. We all just looked up where a gigantic black dimension was floating in the air. "Oh. I can't undo that one." Toshiro pulled out his zanpakuto and pointed it at Yukio. "It's the truth I swear!" he said in a panic. "Did you know fullbringers and substitute soul reapers can trade their powers? When we first joined Kugo, we traded a portion of our powers with each other as a sign of loyalty. We also placed a small _restriction_ on those powers," he explained. "The restriction I share with Kugo? Anytime he's in a close enough range of me wielding my abilities, then I can't undo them. Unless he orders me too."

We stood there in silence, wondering what's happening between Kugo and Ichigo's fight. In the silence, we heard Rukia stir. "Rukia!" Renji shouted.

"Renji?" Rukia asked, disoriented and Renji started shaking her, I winced for Rukia. "Talk to me! Are you alright?! Let me help you. Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Yeah, primarily whereon my right shoulder," she said, painfully. She looked around and looked at the dimension, as was everyone else. I looked back up when I heard something coming from the dimension. Someone was tearing the dimension open from the inside. My hope was that Ichigo finally came to a conclusion.

"Hey! Hey, what's going on?" Yukio asked, but no one paid any mind to him right now. Our focus was else where. "Impossible, there's no way they can break that."

Once the dimension broke and everything was cleared, we saw Ichigo, Kugo and Uryu. "Bankai?" I mumbled. "Does that mean he's came to a decision?" I didn't expect anyone to answer, everyone was too busy watching the two.

"Shut up?" Kugo huffed. "About what exactly? Do I pain you so terrible that you used bankai to silence me forever?" Kugo asked. "What good would that do you? Would it hide your eyes from the harsh reality?"

"Shut the hell up," Ichigo said. "That one was for you, Ginjo. But when I said the first time, it wasn't. It was too Uryu," he said, Uryu looked surprised and I was well damned confused. "You'd expect me to ignore him? You kidding? For once in your life time, mind you're own business. Truth is, it sounded strange to me too. Everything that Jushiro told me that day."

"What?"

"But I just didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to suspect Jushiro," Ichigo said. "You were right. I shoved those thoughts in the back of my mind. But then I realized something, I asked myself 'why was I suspicion of him?' Jushiro is a lot smarted then I am, he knew what he was doing. If he had genuinely intended to deceive me, he could have kept me in the dark and that would have been that. but when he gave me that combat pass, he said all that I needed to know. Wasn't long before I realized, the past didn't seem to mean anything at all. I figured Jushiro knew I would put two and two together, he wanted me to realize it so I could make my own choose."

"And what would that be? Your little epiphany amounted to nothing. You haven't any choice at all," Kugo said, amused.

"You're wrong, I chose the path of protecting other. I wanted power, the power to protect everyone I could. Whenever and wherever I could. And losing my abilities reminded me how all this started. I'd've seeking the power to protect people and Rukia gave it to me. And when I eventually lost it, everyone helped me get it back. I made my choice, that means kicking your ass to protect everyone else."

"Humph. So much for negotiations. That leaves me no choice. I really wanted to avoid killing you if I could," Kugo said, smiling. "Bankai." There was pink spirit energy surrounding Kugo, and the next thing I knew, Kugo was looked different. Which I'm sad to say confused me. _Why does Kugo have a bankai? _I thought.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You were a substitute soul reaper yourself," Ichigo said, answered my question.

"That's right but you're forgetting something else. As I told you, us fullbringers were attacked by hollows when we were born. Don't you remember? I have the power of a hollow within me," Kugo said smiling. _Boy, he is one happy person,_ I thought to myself. He sure does like to smile.

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked, and slashed his sword clearing the air around him. "It's time for you to make your move. Let's get this over with Ginjo."

"Big talk kid. That's why I like ya," Kugo said, chuckling. Kugo shot forward coming to attack Ichigo, but he made the same move. Once they were close, they clashed swords, pushing each other back.

They kept clashing swords with enough force, if created wing around us. I looked back down when I heard movement, and saw the Captains and Ikkaku walking. "Brother, where are you going?" Rukia asked.

"We're returning to the Soul Society," Byakukya answered. "Have you forgotten, Rukia? We came here to see what Ichigo would decide when this was over."

"The Soul Society was aware that once the next substitute soul reaper would appear he would be a target. Ginjo would set his sights on that soul reaper and make contact. We planned to use this substitute soul reaper to locate Ginjo. When that eventually happened, we would then eliminate both of them at the appropriate time," Toshiro started explaining. "A vast majority of the captains shared this view of using Ichigo in this way. But when the Soul Society came in contact with him, our opinions on what to do with him changed.

"Instead of killing him like we have discussed, we found ourselves sharing our powers with this substitute. Captains where dispatched to watch his actions, rather then stick to the plan of eliminating him. Rukia, I'm sure you remember how you objected to the orders you were given to keep watch on Ichigo. You were right about him. Now that Ichigo has learned the truth, he's made his choice. The Ichigo Kurosaki we knew, made the same decision the Ichigo Kuroaki you knew believed he made. Despite _all_ that has happened, he has remained the same. Someone who fights to protect destroy. I can't tell you how glad I am that the substitute soul reaper that appeared after Ginjo was Ichigo," he finished. While he was explaining, the fight was still going on above us.

As the Captains went back the Soul Society, I debated to stay with Rukia and Renji. "Makoto, you are too return with us," Toshiro answered my decision for me. I guess he didn't want a repeat of the last time. I nodded, and followed them back.

I was walking around the Seirertei when I heard news that Ichigo was in the Soul Society and requested to have a meeting with the Head Captain. This immediately piped my curiosity, I made my way to the Captains meeting, hiding behind the room peering in. All the captains were there, and Rukia and Renji was sitting in the back. "This must be pretty serious if all the captains are here," I whispered to myself and clasped my hands over my month hoping no one heard me. Luck wasn't on my side. Toshiro turned around and glared at me.

"We'll discuss this after the meeting," he hissed and turned back around as I nodded and kept quiet as Ichigo walked in.

"Ichigo Kurosaki you fought well for our cause," Head Captain Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, let's forget all that. I didn't come here to be praised for my deeds," Ichigo said.

"Well then, why are you here?"

"Well, I'm here about Ginjo's body that you had Renji retrieve. I want to bury him in the World of the Living," Ichigo said shocking everyone in the room, even me. The Head Captain just looked up.

"Are you insane?" Captain Hirako asked, stepping out. "Ichigo, do you even realize what you're asking?"

"Shinji?"

"He's right. That man was a cold blooded criminal that stole the powers of countless soul reapers and murdered them. How could you?" Captain Sui-Feng said stepping out as well.

"That's not what I meant. Hear me out Ichigo, didn't Ginjo try to harm your friends and family?" Shinji asked. "So how can you forgive a guy who does that? More importantly, why should you?"

"This isn't about forgiveness, all my friends and family are back to the way they were. And I'm still alive, and he was, just a substitute soul reaper," Ichigo answered.

"Kurosaki, can I assume that you understand the request you made and the ramifications involved?" Head Captain asked.

"Screw the ramifications," Ichigo said, waving his hand as if to dismiss it. "As a substitute soul reaper, I feel that I owe him that respect. So I'll do it, especially since I'll plan on continuing to be one."

"Oh?" Head Captain said, and everyone placed a sigh of relief.

"There it is," Shinji said, going back to his place to stand.

Head Captain hit the floor with his cane. "I hear by grant your rather unusual request," he said.

"All right goodbye," Ichigo said, turning around and started walking. He paused and started getting something from his kimono. "Oh wait, by the way. From now on when a soul reaper comes to Karakura Town, would you at least let them know what this thing is?" he asked, holding up his combat pass, with a smile.

After the meeting, everyone went there separate ways, I stayed there for there for a few minutes. I walked out glad that we didn't have to kill Ichigo. I walked around thinking that everything was back to normal. No more wars, no more fighting arrancar, Aizen was in prison. Now we all can go back to doing our jobs. Things where finally looking up.

Boy, was I sure wrong.


	5. I Didn't Do It! I Swear!

I was staring at the paperwork Rangiku was supposed to be filling out. Right now, she was sleeping on the couch, snoring softly. There wasn't much to do, and nothing exciting happens to me. Sure, I was replaced by a raygai at some point this year, but that happened to everyone. I did get to meet a fullbringer which I'm pretty happy about. I'm pretty close to Ichigo-I first met him when the Arrancars attacked Karakura Town. I battled an Arrancar, and I barely won. It's hard to win a battle without releasing shikai. And I'll explain that later.

The other reason I'm doing this paperwork is because I'm being _punished_ for spying on the Captain's meeting. _Sigh..._

"Hmmm..."

"What is it Captain?" I asked, looking up, ready for excitement. He was staring at one of the many papers on his desk.

I twirled my one light blue strip of hair. The rest of it was purple.

"Some soul reapers have been disappearing," Captain Hitsugaya explained.

I looked at him surprised with my piercing blue eyes. "Really? Who's disappearing? And what's the Head Captain doing about it?"

"There are twelve missing soul reapers so far. They're all 6th seat officers from each squad," he paused. "Except ours."

I thought silently. It can't be a coincidence that all missing soul reapers are from the 6th seat. I used to be the 6th seat, until I was promoted to 3rd seat.

"The Head Captain has sent out The 3rd and 5th seats from Squad 11 to the districts surrounding the Seireitei to see if they went there. The lieutenants from Squad 6 and Squad 13 are in the World of the Living."

We fell into silence, wondering what it meant.

After a moment, I spoke, "Captain, I used to be the 6th seat. Do you think if I still was, I would disappear too?"

A startled look came across his face, like the thought disturbed him. "What do you mean?"

"Well," I answered, trying to put my thoughts into words. "Before I was adopted into the Shiba clan, I was a pretty miserable and rude person. Every 6th seat officer is rude. We all have piercing blue eyes. We've been the 6th seat at the same time. Well, until I became the 3rd seat." I wanted to add that I didn't have any memory from my life before Captain Shiba adopted me, and that it might have to do with the disappearances.

"That is pretty coincidental," Captain Hitsugaya said more to himself then to me. He continued scanning the paper, when suddenly his eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'll be right back," he stood up abruptly, avoiding my question. He left the room and flash stepped to who knows where.

Of course, that's when Rangiku decided to wake up. "Where's the Captain?" she asked, half-asleep, half-drunk.

I shrugged. "He didn't say."

She lied down and went back to sleep.

I tried filling out Rangiku's paperwork, but this time I couldn't do it. There was something off about those disappearances, and I couldn't help thinking that I was supposed to be a part of it.

I sighed and stood up, careful not to wake up Rangiku. Maybe a walk will clear my head.

I walked outside and wandered around the Seireitei aimlessly, no goal in mind. I feel like these disappearances are affecting me more than they should.

I turned a corner and saw Lieutenant Hisagi looking around, his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

I walked up to him, wondering what he was looking for, when he noticed me.

"Oh, 3rd seat Shiba. I need you to come to the Squad 1 barracks with me."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Captain Muguruma didn't say."

That was Kensai. Why would the Captain's be looking for me?

"Okay, I'll come."

We flash stepped to the Squad 1 barracks. Lieutenant Sasakibe lead us Head Captain Yamamoto's office. When we entered, I saw Captain Hitsugaya standing alone.

"Lieutenant Hisagi," the Head Captain's voice boomed. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, Head Captain," he bowed and walked out.

"3rd seat Shiba. Stand next to Captain Hitsugaya."

I moved forward, suddenly very nervous. What was going on?

"Captain Hitsugaya has told you about the soul reapers disappearances, correct?"

I nodded, too scared to speak.

"Central 46 has accused you of being the cause." I zoned out, staring open-mouth, at this unfair accusation. They thought I was responsible? No, that can't be. I zoned back in just as the Head Captain spoke these words: "You are to be executed in a week for your crimes."

I clench my fists, trying to remain calm. "But, Head Captain. Doesn't the Soul Society usually wait a month before executing someone?"

"Central 46 believes it to be too dangerous for you to stay around much longer. They want you executed by the end of the week. Captain Hitsugaya, take her to her cell."

Toshiro grabbed me by the arm and almost dragged me away. How was this fair? Don't I get a trial? I wasn't responsible for the missing soul reapers!

Once we got to my cell, one similar to Rukia's when she was here, Toshiro took my nameless zanpakuto away from me, so that its familiar weight was no longer resting at my hip.

Before he walked out, he whispered, "Don't worry, Makoto. I'll try to fix this." Then he left me in this cell, my only company being my dark thoughts.

I sat down on the chair, and faced the wall. I wanted adventure, but _this_ wasn't what I meant.

Now that I'm here, I might as well explain why I couldn't release shikai in my battle against an arracar. The reason is because, I don't _know_ the name of my zanpakuto. I don't know why, I've just never been able to use it. Every time I try talking to it, I get nothing. No answer. It feels more like an ordinary sword, but I know that it's a zanpakuto, because when the blade was cut, it still grew back.

For no reason at all, I tried calling out to my zanpakuto. As usual, I got no answer. What wasn't so usual, was that I could feel it break. Not just the blade, but the hilt too. What? Why would they break my zanpakuto?

For half an hour, I sat silently, trying to prevent tears from spilling from my eyes. I've done nothing, and I'm about to be executed _and_ they broke my zanpakuto.

"Hey," a female voice broke through my thoughts.

"Rukia?" I asked, turning around. She was holding something covered in a white clothe. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the World of the Living."

"Captain Hitsugaya told me about it on my soul pager. I asked if I could come back so I can come to check on you. Are you alright?"

I rubbed my right eye, pretending to be tired, but actually getting rid of tears. "I'm as fine as you can when your going to be executed by the end of the week."

"The end of the week?" She asked, shocked. "My own crime was worse than yours and I had a month. At least, at the beginning."

"I didn't do anything," I snapped defensively. Then I sighed. "Sorry. Central 46 doesn't want me around any longer than they have to."

"Well, I doubt it'll make you feel better, but take this." She held out the bundle.

I got up and walked towards her. I grabbed the bundle, and looked at it closely, wondering what was inside.

"Well, I have to go," she waved as she walked away.

"Bye," I called after her.

I turned around and sat in my chair. Opening the clothe, I saw a note. It read: _Don't worry. We'll find a way to help. _  
_-Rukia Kuchiki_  
_-Renji Abarai_  
_-Toshiro Hitsugaya_

At the bottom was a cute picture of a bunny with my hair free from prison and three bunnies, one with black hair, one with white, the last with red, celebrating that the purple haired one was free.

My three friends in the Soul Society don't think that I should be killed off. I smiled at them, even though they couldn't see me.

I tucked the note into my kimono with my soul pager, and looked at the rest of the contents in the clothe.

I wish I hadn't done that.


	6. Escape? How?

It was zanpakuto.

They broke my zanpakuto, and then they just give it to me! Since when was the Soul Society so cruel! Unable to hold them back, I let the tears come out. My face was a waterfall, endless water coming out. I didn't bother trying to stop them. What was the point? Angrily, I finally wiped away my tears.

I'm not weak, and I can't let the Soul Society see me weak. Letting my instincts take over, I moved my hand over my broken zanpakuto, and it started glowing with an amber aura. My zanpakuto moved on its own, linking itself back together, until it was full again.

_Welcome back_, an unfamiliar voice hissed in my head.

_Who are you?_ I thought back.

_No time to explain, young wielder. We must leave before the soul reapers realize I am back together._

_How? _I asked, confused as I looked around. _There's no way out_. I could literally feel him face palm.

_Cut the bars,_ he said with a sigh.

_Right, I knew that,_ I said as I felt my cheeks go slightly pink of embarrassment. I walked to the bars, and with one quick swipe, the bars to my cell fell to the ground with a loud clatter. I stepped over the bars, and walked through the building, until I was outside.

As I walked through the Seireitei stealthily, I talked to the voice. _What's your name?_

_You wouldn't hear me if I told you._

_What does that even mean?_

_Just what it sounds like._

_You suck._

_So you are remembering something._

_What are you talking about?_

_You used to say that to me a lot._

_Oh. Why won't you just tell me your name?_

_That's not how it works._

_Why not?_

_I don't know. It's just always been that way._

_Did you know that your annoying?_

_I am well aware, thank you,_ he said sarcastically. Great. I have a sarcastic voice in my head.

_I'm going to ignore you now_. He didn't answer back. Without even noticing, I had left the Seireitei. I was in the middle of the woods in the Rukongai. When did that happen? I collapsed to the ground, suddenly feeling exhausted. What am I going to do? It's going to be hard hiding from the Soul Society for the rest of my life.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't realize that I wasn't alone until a hand touched my shoulder. I screamed until I realized who it was. "Captain Hitsugaya! How did you find me?"

He sighed. "You realize that your horrible at hiding your spiritual pressure, right?"

I blushed. "Oh. Right."

"Anyways," he rolled his eyes. "How did you escape your cell?"

"My zanpakuto."

"But they broke it."

"I fixed it." I held it up. "Somehow."

He was silent for a moment. "Why does Central 46 think I'm responsible for the disappearance of the soul reapers?" I asked, unable to stand the silence. He gave me a look that screamed, _really?_ I chuckled sheepishly. "What? I zoned out when the Head Captain told me I was being accused." He shook his head and sighed.

"I don't believe this but, they have evidence that you were with the soul reapers when they disappeared. But-"

"That's insane!" I interrupted, standing up. "I was nowhere near them!"

"I know, if you would have let me finish," Toshiro said, I nodded. "As I was saying, ever since the incident with Rukia, I haven't trusted Central 46. Up until now, I had no reason to think that they were not who they say they are. Now that this happened, I have reason to believe that someone else is controlling Central 46. Since I have no proof, I can't bring this to the Head Captain."

"So then what am I going to do now? I can't stay here, if you found me, then I'm sure that another soul reaper will find me and bring me in."

"I know, so I had Rukia go to the World of the Living and talk to Kisuke Urahara. As we speak, they are taking care of a gigai for you so you can hide your spiritual pressure."

"How am I suppose get there? Won't they know I went through the Precipice World?" I asked.

"That's were I come in," Renji said, coming out of the trees. I looked at him confused. "Your spiritual pressure," he answered my unasked question. "It's really easy to find you, you know. You should really work on that."

I punched him in the the shoulder lightly making him laugh. "So, how are _you_ going to help?"

"I'm going to take you to the World of the Living," he said as if it explained everything. It didn't.

"But they're going to know that I'm with you."

"Remember how Rurichiyo Kasumioji went to the World of the Living?" I nodded. "Well, she had a hat that hid her spiritual pressure. I went over to her Manor and told her about your situation. She agreed that we can use the hat to hide your spiritual pressure, and she also insisted that we use her private Senkaimon."

"Oh. So when I get there, what do I do? Walk around town like nothing's happening?" I asked, Toshiro shook his head.

"Once you and Renji get there, Renji will take you to the Urahara Shop where Kisuke will give you your gigai. You can stay at Kisuke's or somewhere else. Once we figure out what's going on, we'll let you know," Toshiro explained, just than someone's phone rang.

"Hello?" Renji answered. "I'm with her now...right....okay....we'll see you there," he said and hung up. "That was Rukia, she said everything's ready," he said to us.

"Okay, one more question. How am I suppose to get to Kasumioji Manor? If they see me, we're all dead." Their expressions dropped, making me think they didn't think that far. "You have no clue, do you?" They shook their heads. "Didn't think this through, now didja?"

The only answer I received was Renji hitting me on the back of my head. I glared at him, rubbing my head. "How did you get here without no one seeing you?" Toshiro asked before I could get my revenge on Renji.

"No idea. I was in a really deep conversation with my zanpakuto," I answered, and they gave me a weird look. "What?"

"You never could talk to him. Why now?" Renij asked the same time Toshiro asked; "What's his name?" I shrugged.

"He wouldn't tell me, said it didn't work that way and if he did tell me I wouldn't hear it," I answered. "It's not that normal," I began joking when I realized that Toshiro had his thinking look on.

"When did he start talking to you?" he asked.

"Um, after I fixed it," I said, and Renji looked like his eyes were going to come out of its sockets. Ha, that's my revenge, I thought smugly. And before anyone could comment, the bells in the Seireitei rang indicating that I have escaped. That, or someone else did but my money's on me.

"We have to get you out of here now," Toshiro insisted. Just then Ryusei Kenryu came.

"Lady Rurichiyo was worried that Lady Makoto-" Still not use to being called that, "-would be caught when you make the trip to her manor. So she sent me to find you and give you this," he said holding out clothes that are fit for royalty. Which isn't me. "Isn't Lady Rurichiyo so kind and caring?" he said in that adoring tone when he talks about her like that. And I kid you not, I could literally see the hearts and sparkles floating around him.

"Nope, there's no way I'm wearing that," I said.

"It'll be best Lady Makoto," Kenryu insisted. "You won't be expected in this. Please Lady Makoto."

I shook my head, but before I could say anything, Toshiro grabbed the clothes, shoved them at me and pushed me behind a bush. "Do it Shiba, that's an order," he said before I could protest. I sighed and nodded.

They were all staring at me, and even though I was behind a bush, I felt like they could see through it, making my cheeks turn a little pink. "Um, do you guys mind if you turned around? Your stares are making me uncomfortable," I said and they nodded and turned around.

I quickly changed into the clothes Kenryu brought and discarded my other clothing. "Alright, I'm done. How do I look?" I asked, tugging on the sleeves, not use to the idea of these clothes.

"You actually look like a girl," Renji teased, which caused me to punch him on the shoulder.

"Like a real Lady should," Kenryu politely said.

"Thank you Kenryu," I said, and bowed a little, making him blush slightly and making Renji scowl as he rubbed his arm. I turned to Toshiro and he was just staring at me. "Uh, Captain?" I questioned, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Awe, it looks like the Captain has a little crush on you," Renji snickered, causing me to flush slightly. Luckily Toshiro didn't hear, otherwise he would have Renji's head. In the distant the bells were still ringing.

"I suggest we go now," Kenryu said, being the only serious one here. He handed me a hat and told me to put it on, I complied.

Once I did, Toshiro cleared his throat and nodded. We walked quietly to the nearest road where a carriage was waiting. And before I could protest, Renji picked me up with ease and set me on the seat. "It'll be easier with this," he whispered before pulling the curtains closed, I sighed.

Before we started going, someone thrusted my zanpakuto at me. "It'd be best if this was with you," I heard Toshiro say, and before I could say my thanks we started moving.

The trip was uneventful, which was good for us. All around us I could hear soul reapers yelling and running trying to look for me. We made it to Rurichiyo's Manor in peace.

Since we didn't have time for hellos and goodbyes, Rurichiyo, Toshiro, Kenryu and Enryu just yelled 'good luck' as Renji and I went through the Senkaimon. I was still in the carriage when we crossed over.

"Can I start walking now," I asked, and poked my head through the curtains, feeling ridiculous in this hat. I can barely see anything.

"Not until we get to Kisuke's," Renji answered and continued moving, I sighed. When we got to Kisuke's, the sun was setting. "Alright, you can get out now."

"About time," I mumbled and climbed out. I was about to take off the hat but something stopped me.

"Not until you're in your gigai," Renji said, and I can only assume he has his hands on the hat. I sighed and nodded. We walked into the shop and I heard Tessai and Jinta fighting somewhere in the shop.

"Makoto! Renji! What good it is to see you!" Kisuke exclaimed, I bet he's waving his fan around.

"Yeah yeah. Rukia said you had Makoto's gigai ready," Renji said.

"Straight down to business I see," Kisuke said. Sometimes he gets on my nerves and this is one of those times. "It's ready. Tessai! Bring out Makoto's gigai!" he called out in a loud, serious tone and that could only mean Tessai was in the back of the shop.

We heard him and Jinta stop fighting and the next thing I know, something was being shoved at me.

"How does it feel?" Kisuke asked once I was in my gigai.

"Like it should feel once you have one on," I said taking off the hat and shaking my hair loose. "Why?"

"It's a new model I've been working on. It should hide your spiritual pressure better then the other gigais. But enough about work! Come and eat!" he said, waving that stupid fan around.

"It's getting late Kisuke. I think Makoto might be getting tired," Rukia said, walking into the room.

"But I'm hungry," I whined, pouting.

"Yeah well that can wait. We still have to tell Ichigo what's going on," Rukia explained, I slumped my shoulders but nodded.

"Maybe next time Kisuke," I said and the three of us turned around and began walking to the Kurosaki house. When we got there, we just climbed in his bedroom window and sat there waiting for him as he was currently out. "Why didn't we just go through the front door?"

They gave me a pointed look. "Oh right," I forgot that Ichigo's little sister, Karin could see spirits and I was in my gigai so it would have been awkward for his other sister, Yuzu.

Just then Ichigo walked into his room and nearly yelled in surprised. "Don't you know how to use the front door?" he asked and looked at me. "Why are you in a gigai?"

"So funny story," I started and explained to him what happened in the Soul Society. How I was being accused of kidnapping twelve soul reapers, how I escaped to the World of the Living and why we're in his bedroom. By the time I was finished, it was already dark out and Rukia and Renji had to go back to the Soul Society. "Is it okay if I stayed here for a bit?" I asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "Sure. So how are you going to solve this?" he asked.

"Well Toshiro explained that ever since Aizen killed Central 46, he has trouble trusting them. He doesn't have any reason to until I was sentenced to death, so he's thinking that someone's controlling Central. I'm to hide until they figure out what's actually happening."

"That's gotta suck," he said, I shrugged.

"I've seen worse," I said and walked to the closet, opening the door.

"Um, what are you doing?" Ichigo questioned staring at me weirdly.

"Rukia said this was were she stayed during the month she gave you her power. So I figured I could stay here, I'm out of sight and out of mind. I won't be too much trouble."

"Whatever, I've got school tomorrow. Night," he said and turned off the lights. I closed the door and sat there thinking about what happened today. I just can't believe it, that they think I kidnapped all those soul reapers. Eventually sleep took over and I slept.

I didn't wake up until I heard movement outside the closet door. I figured Ichigo was getting ready for school. So I sat down, put my zanpakuto in front of me and stared at it trying to talk to it but it was no use, he was quiet.

I heard the door open and close so I figured Ichigo left. It didn't occur to me that it wasn't Ichigo until the closet door opened, revealing Isshin who looks a lot like my old Captain.

"We need to talk."


	7. Too Much To Take In

I stared at the man, open-mouthed, wide-eyed.

"Captain Shiba? You're still alive?" I whispered.

Captain Shiba smiled warmly at me. "That's father to you," he said.

With tears brimming my eyes, I jumped up and hugged Isshin.

"I missed you, too," he laughed, hugging me back.

"Why did you leave?" I asked. Surprisingly, I wasn't angry. Just... Curious is the best word I can come up with at the moment.

I let go of him, and he had a serious look on his face. "I'm not going to go into detail now, but I am going to say this. If I had let her die when there was something I could've done to prevent it, I wouldn't have been able to look myself in the mirror again."

I looked at him, confused, wondering who he was talking about. Then I nodded, understanding. I laughed. "Sounds like you."

Isshin smiled again, but then decided to get down to business. "So why exactly are you here? I wasn't able to get any details from Kisuke, Rukia or Renji. Why exactly are you being executed?"

For the second time, I explained that Central 46 had accused me for kidnapping the sixth seat officers from each squad except for ten. Then I decided to share the similarities I had with each officer, like our piercing blue eyes and the fact that we've been the sixth seat at the same time, until I was promoted to third seat.

Isshin, my adopted dad-wait wait wait wait wait. Wait a moment.

Before Isshin could say anything, I spoke up, "Wait a minute. Your my adopted dad, right?"

Isshin nodded, giving me a questioning look.

"Aren't you Ichigo's dad?"

Captain Shiba-or is it Kurosaki now?-needed a moment to process what this meant. Once he did, he gave me a death hug. "My children have another sister!" He said, crying tears of joy.

"Ack! Can't... Breathe!" I gasped.

He released me. "Don't tell Ichigo, Yuzu or Karin about this. Ichigo knows I'm a soul reaper, but that's as far as it goes. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Also," he added. "Don't tell Toshiro or Rangiku that I'm here."

"What?!" I screamed. "You expect me to _not _share this amazing news?"

"Shhhh," he said, trying to calm me down. "I'll tell them, if that's what your worried about. But I don't think now's the right time. So, please don't tell them."

"Alright fine," I huffed, crossing my arms.

Suddenly, my stomach growled. I haven't eaten in too long.

Isshin laughed. "C'mon. We'll eat breakfast while we decide on what you're going to do."

I climbed out of the closet, still wearing the clothes from yesterday, and followed Isshin to the kitchen. I sat down on one of the chairs, while Isshin grabbed some cereal and poured it into a bowl. After he had a spoon and milk, he pushed the bowl towards me. I took a huge bite, swallowed and asked, "Aren't you going to eat?"

Isshin shook his head. "I ate earlier."

"So, what do you think I should do?" I asked, this time with food shoved in my mouth. Captain Hitsugaya would be so ashamed of me. _But, _he's not here. Muahahaha!

"Fortunately, you and Renji managed to get here undetected, so the soul reapers think your still in the Soul Society, so they're not about to come here to look for you."

I nodded, waiting for him to get to the point.

"So I was thinking... You should go to school with Ichigo."

I did a spit take. "You want me to do _what now?" _Then I realized the mess I made and quickly went into the kitchen to find something to clean up the mess. Once I was done, I sat down and proceeded to eat my cereal. "Why do I have to go to school?" I pouted.

"Don't complain," he brushed off my puppy eyes. Damn, he's somehow gotten better with doing that. "I just want you to be around Ichigo. For your protection. I can't be around you all the time, so I decided Ichigo was the next best thing. If any soul reapers come to the World of the Living, Ichigo will be able to protect you." I was about to protest, saying that I could protect myself, when Isshin continued speaking. "Plus, you have no way of leaving your gigai. Your defenceless." I glared at him, knowing it was true.

"Fine," I sighed, giving in. "When do I start?"

"Today."

"What?" I whined. "I only got here yesterday."

He gave me a look, saying _I don't care, _and I knew I wasn't going to be able to win.

I pushed away the empty bowl, and let my head bang against the table. "Okay, okay. I'll go."

I looked up and saw a smile on Isshin's face. I missed him so much.

"I'll be right back," he spoke and left the room. When he came back, he had a uniform in his arms. "Here's your uniform. Your already late for school, so you better hurry."

I went to the bathroom, not knowing why he would even have a uniform and changed into the horrid uniform. When the Arrancars had showed up in Karakura Town, Toshiro made us go to the high school. And the stupid school had stupid uniforms.

As I was pulling my shirt down, I noticed something in the mirror. On my stomach, there was the Japanese symbol for change. On its side was a different coloured wing. On the right, the wing was blue, the left was purple.

"What the...?" I murmured. I looked down at my stomach and saw that it actually was there. "When did I get this?"

Suddenly, I got really dizzy. I fell forward and landed on the counter.

I pulled down my shirt when my wave of dizziness passed. I held up my head. "What was that?" I murmured. I decided to shrug it off, and pretend it was nothing.

When I walked out of the bathroom, my stomach gurgled. Isshin laughed at this. "I see your appetite hasn't gotten any smaller."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm going to walk you to school. Just in case."

I smiled. That means I get to be with Isshin longer. He handed me a backpack and we walked out the door.

"Are Karin and Yuzu going to know I'm staying here?" I asked. Sure we only left the house two minutes ago, but I couldn't stand the silence.

Isshin shook his head. "We're going to try to keep you being here a secret."

"But the school knows I'm here!"

"Kisuke already thought about that. He placed a kido spell on them. If they were to be approached by any soul reapers in the Soul Society, they forget that you exist until the soul reapers leave." Then he chuckled. "I wouldn't let him put it on the girls. Only Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu and Chad don't have the kido on them."

I nodded. Soon, we arrived at the school. Isshin gave me another hug, which I obviously returned.

"Ichigo knows that you and I knew each other back in the Soul Society. Please don't go into more detail then that," Isshin commanded after our hug.

I nodded. "I know." I smiled at him. "It's nice to see you again, Captain."

He smiled back. "You too. Good luck on your first day of school."

I stuck my tongue out at him as he walked away.

I walked into the school, and couldn't help but smile. It's been so long since I've been here. I wonder how all my friends are doing.

Just as I was about to enter the class, the bell rang. I flinched because for a second, they reminded me of the Seireitai's bells, even though they sound nothing alike.

I peeked into the classroom and saw the students were standing and talking to each other. That means lunch hasn't started yet.

I saw Orihime and Keigo, and a giant smile grew on my face.

I walked into the classroom, with my hands raised in the air, and exclaimed, "Orihime! Keigo!"

Those two turned around faster than a flash step, raised their hands in the air just like me, and yelled, "Makoto!"

I kid you not, the _entire _class went silent and face palmed at the same time. Even Ms. Ochi, our teacher, face palmed. "It's nice to see you've returned, Makoto," she mumbled.

I smiled cheekily at her. "Hi!" I said and walked to my friends.

"Hey Makoto," Everyone greeted.

I smiled, suddenly glad I was going to school.

~ ~ ~

Throughout the school day, my mind had kept wandering to the weird mark on my stomach. Where has it come from?

At the end of the day, my mind was still on the mark.

"Makoto?" Ichigo asked. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled.

_Seriously? _My zanpakuto finally spoke to me. _How do you plan on convincing him that your alright?_

"Shut up," I growled.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

I blushed in embarrassment, realizing that I had spoken out loud. "Sorry!" I shook my head like a madman. "Not you! Someone else!"

"Who?"

I was silent, not sure how to word this.

_This is getting pathetic, _my zanpakuto said. Then, it was like he shoved something at me, because suddenly I was extremely dizzy, and I had a flash back.

_Makoto was moving around the Seireitai, trying to avoid any soul reapers. She didn't want to be around any at the moment. Actually, she never wanted to be with anybody, ever._

_Unfortunately, she was not about to get her wish. She didn't know that she was being followed until the man was standing next to her._

_"Greetings, Captain Aizen," Makoto greeted grumpily, disgusted that he had hid his spiritual pressure from her so well. Being unable to control her own spirit energy, Makoto had the ability to sense spirit energy better than soul reapers. All of the sixth seat officers were like this._

_"Hello, Sixth Seat Makoto," Aizen greeted with a smile. "How are things?"_

_"Fine."_

_"Mind if I walk with you?" He asked._

_"Yes I do mind. I'm busy."_

_He laughed. "I'm sure you can take a little time off." Then he gave her a hard look, something no one in the Seireitai had ever seen Aizen do. Makoto stepped back in surprise. "That's an order."_

_In her shock, Makoto stupidly nodded and walked with Captain Aizen._

_At some point, Aizen had led Makoto to his office. "Have a seat," he commanded._

_Makoto listened, not sure why Captain Aizen had suddenly taken an interest in her._

_"What do you want?" Makoto demanded._

_Aizen laughed darkly. Makoto couldn't help but stare at him in shock. Aizen is normally so kind. What is he acting so... Evil right now?_

_"I know about you," Aizen said. "I know that your not like the others." Makoto couldn't help but feel that he wasn't just talking about the soul reapers._

_"If you know this," Makoto began sternly, "then why did you drag me all the way over here?"_

_Aizen sat down on his chair. "Because I want to know how a changeling sees the Soul Society."_

_Makoto, unsure of what to do, whispered, "How-how did you know?"_

_He didn't answer, only smiled._

_Makoto hardened her gaze. "I see that your not what the soul reapers think you are," she said coldly, again disgusted by this man, this time for making her reveal that she truly is a changeling. At least she didn't reveal the others, but she was certain that Sosuke Aizen already knew._

_Before anyone could say anything, Makoto's soul pager went off. Makoto pulled it off and saw the message from Captain Shiba._

_"You better go to him," Aizen said._

_Makoto stood up, and left Aizen's office as fast as she could, not wanting to be around this man. Something was wrong with him, and he had plans for the future. What they were, Makoto had no idea._

_When Makoto arrived at the Squad 10 barracks, Captain Shiba told her to go the World of the Living to fight a hollow. When she arrived, she found herself face to face with the infamous hollow, Nusumimasu, a hollow with the ability to take away memories._

I blinked a couple of times and saw Ichigo holding me, bridle style judging by my position, with a worried look on his face.

"Ugh," I groaned. "What happened?"

Ichigo sighed in relief. "You suddenly passed out. I was going to bring you to Orihime's place. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I can walk, and I don't need to go to Orihime," I said, hoping he'll believe me.

Ichigo hesitated. "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

He placed me down, and I was able to stand on my own feet.

"How did you pass out?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure," I lied. "I got dizzy and suddenly everything went dark." That was half true. I decided not to mention the memory that my stupid, nameless zanpakuto gave me. Only Toshiro, Rangiku and Isshin actually know that I had lost my memory.

Why was Aizen a part of the memory, and what the heck is a changeling?

We quickly arrived at Ichigo's house, and I got ready to climb in through the window.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in through the front door?" Ichigo asked, worried.

"It's okay," I waved his worry off and started climbing. "I don't feel dizzy anymore." Once I was safe in his bedroom, Ichigo finally walked into his house. I watched him walk, feeling bad for making him worried.

I let out a big yawn, and decided to take a quick nap. I climbed into the closet, closed the door, and fell asleep before my head touched the pillow.


	8. Who Am I Really?

_"That's unfair!" Makoto exclaimed standing up from where she sat._

_"Sit down Makoto, this has nothing to do with you," the Queen said in a calmly fashion._

_"Like hell it does! You're telling us that you want to send thirteen of us to the Academy, just so you can find out how we can learn the names of our zanpakuto! This has everything to do with us. We all hate the soul reapers and you want us to _interact_ with them? I'm not doing it!"_

_"Makoto!" The Queen shouted, surprising everyone in the room. "You have no say to this. If I say you are to go, then you are to follow my orders."_

_Grumbling, Makoto left the throne room cursing at everything and everyone. How can her own mother do this to her? Sending her and other changelings. Sure, her mother has other plans once they learn the names of their zanpakutos, but this is just cruel. Makoto _hated _the soul reapers, they think they were so superior to everything else. Well, Makoto and they other changelings will show them._

_Soon after the meeting they had just finished, Makoto and twelve other changelings were enrolled into the Soul Reaper Academy, no longer in their true forms. And thus began Makoto's nightmare._

"Makoto!" someone yelled, shaking me. "Makoto wake up!" I jolted awake staring at Ichigo.

"Huh? What's going on? Have they come for me?" I asked, groggily. Ichigo shook his head and stepped back.

"You were yelling and swearing in your sleep, I wasn't sure if I should have woken you up," he said, but he didn't sound like Ichigo.

"Kon?" I asked, sitting up and slid out of the closet. He nodded.

"Ichigo's out fighting some hollow. Man, you're lucky no one's home."

"Where is everyone?" I asked, rubbing my arm still thinking over the dream.

"Karin's at soccer practice, Yuzu's doing something at school and Isshin's at Kisuke's. Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," he said, worried.

"I'm fine, I just really need to talk to Isshin right now," I said. _There's something different about me and I need to find out the truth._

_I don't think you can handle the truth, Makoto,_ the stupid voice said.

I whirled around, pointed at my zanpakuto and glared at it. "You listen here mister! I don't answer to you. You can't tell me what I can and cannot handle. You know something about me that I don't know, so either you tell me or I'll figure out on my own," I finished and I could feel Kon's worried look behind me. When my zanpakuto didn't answer, I nodded, crossing my arms. "I thought so."

"Where are you going?" Kon asked as I walked to the window and climbed through.

"To Kisuke's," I simply said.

"I was told that you aren't to leave the house!" Kon exclaimed, grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back.

"Hey!" I shouted, trying to get out of his grip. "Let go!"

"I can't let you leave!"

"I really need to talk to Isshin about something!"

"Then wait until he gets home."

"But this can't wait!" I insisted.

"Ichigo gave me strict instructions that I'm to look after you. And I'm following those orders," he said, still holding me. I sighed in defeat, but I didn't give up.

And for the next hour or so, that's how it went between the two of us. Kon still held me, I squirmed trying to get out as we close to yelled about me leaving the house or not. We didn't hear the door open and someone walking in until said person cleared their throat. Kon and I stopped arguing and looked over to see Ichigo with his arms crossed, raising his eyebrows.

"She was trying to escape!" Kon exclaimed, letting me go.

"Was not! I just needed to talk to Kisuke!"

"But I thought you said you wanted to talk to Iss-" I elbowed him in the stomach, stopping him from finishing that sentence.

"Look, I don't even want to know," Ichigo said, taking out his combat pass and pressing it on Kon's forehead making the mod soul candy pop out. He grabbed the mod soul candy and put it in the stuffed lion. "It's getting late, so you'll have to wait until tomorrow, Makoto."

I sighed and nodded, Kon made a triumphant 'ha' that annoyed me, so I flicked him hard causing him to fall backwards. He tried to protest but no one gave him any mind. I turned and went back to the closet. "I'm going to bed."

"You have homework, you'll have to do that first," Ichigo said. I sighed and did my homework quickly and went to bed.

_After finishing at the academy, Makoto and the 12 other changelings were to be promoted to 6th seat of each squad. Since they didn't know which squad they were assigned to, they were free to roam around. And that's what Makoto was doing until she bumped into Third Seat Toshiro_ _ Hitsugaya._

_"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Toshiro shouted_ _._

_Makoto snorted_ _._ _"I was, your the one who bumped into me," she replied._

_"Yeah right! Someone as short as you would be able to see better than a normal person."_

_"Says the one that _ _can't touch the ground while sitting in a chair_ _!"_

_And for the next half or or so, Toshiro and_ _ Makoto_ _ were seen fighting about who was shorter, even though the answer was obviously Makoto._

_Captain Zaraki was walking past the two soul reapers and sensed something from Makoto. "You there, with the purple hair," he said stopping the fight. The two looked at him as Toshiro bowed in respect._

_"Good afternoon Captain Zaraki," he said and left, leaving the two_ _, still angry at Makoto._

_"Yeah, what do you want?" Makoto said quite rudely_ _, crossing her arms._

_"Let's fight," he stated. And before Makoto could answer, Kenapchi drew his sword and attacked Makoto._

_Without hesitation, Makoto drew her sword and blocked his attack. "You're fast," Kenpachi commented, Makoto shrugged not answering, instead she went and attacked him._

_And the fight when on like that, attacking and dodging neither could draw blood._

_"You're not using you full spirit energy Kenny," Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi said, on Kenpachi's back._

_"Well I don't want to kill a new soul reaper," he said, blocking another one of Makoto's attack._

_Getting bored of fighting, Makoto flash stepped behind Kenpachi and attacked. Yachiru saw it and jumped off Kenpachi to avoid it. The sword slashed his back making Kenpachi fall forward._

_"You bested me," Kenpachi said in shock._

_"And?" Makoto questioned putting her sword away._

_"No one has been able to beat me," he said sitting up and looking at her. Makoto merely shrugged not really caring. "How would you like to join Squad 11?"_

_Makoto thought for a moment and shook her head. "Nah, I'm sure no one will let you live it down. You know, being beat by a soul reaper who just came from the academy," she said and walked away._

_Soon after that, Makoto was assigned to Squad 10._

I woke up suddenly, and stayed there thinking back to the dream. "I fought Captain Karaki and _won?"_

After a moment, my stomach growled as if remembering I never had supper. So I opened the closet door to see if Ichigo and Kon were sleeping. Once I knew for sure, I climbed out and snuck out of the room and to the kitchen.

Once I was in the kitchen, I raided the fridge to see if there was something there I could eat.

"Makoto?" someone said in a tired voice. I dropped what I was holding in surprised and turned around to see Yuzu turning on the lights.

"Hey Yuzu," I said trying to be casual, but it wasn't working, I was too nervous.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went back to the Soul Society."

"Weeellllll," I said drawing out the 'e' and the 'l', while thinking of an excuse. "I was sent here on a mission, and needed a place to stay. And your place happened to be the closest. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone I was here."

"Yeah okay," Yuzu yawned and turned off the lights before going back to bed. I sighed in relief and left the house.

I was walking around town unsure what to do now. I was so lost in thought I didn't hear someone from the alley.

"I know what you are," said the voice, scaring me. I looked around until I saw someone coming from the dark alley.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said.

"You're neither human nor hollow," the person said, confusing me. "And your name is Makoto."

"I'm pretty sure we have never meet," I said.

"Forgive me. My name is Joo," she said, watching me carefully.

"Nope, not ringing a bell," I said after thinking. Joo sighed in frustration.

"If talking to you won't regain your memory, maybe this will," Joo said and suddenly she attacked me, with what looked like a zanpakuto.

I reached for my zanpakuto but remembered I left it at Ichigo's. "Damn!" I exclaimed, and dodged the attack. The attacks kept coming and the only thing I could do was avoid them. I looked around and realized I was close to Urhana Shop. With quick thinking, I started running, hoping to lose this Joo person.

When I finally did, I ran towards the shop. As I approached, I saw a figure standing outside the shop. Before I could run farther, I suddenly fainted.

The next day, I woke up with a start. I sat up quickly and looked around. "Oh, I'm at Kisuke's," I muttered to myself.

The door opened and Jinta walked in. "Good, you're up. Kisuke wants to see you," he said and walked out.

"Okay," I said and stood up and stretched. I walked out and into the room where Kisuke was waiting. When I entered, I saw Yoruichi Shihoin sitting beside Kisuke.

Kisuke was laughing at something when he noticed I was standing there. And waving that stupid fan of his, ans he said something with a stupid smile.

"You're a changeling."


	9. The Explanation I've Been Waiting For

I stared at Kisuke, lips parted slightly, eyes wide. There's that word again.

Changeling.

Yoruichi startled us both by punching Kisuke, making him go flying to the wall. "You idiot! You shouldn't put it so bluntly! Especially since it's so important!"

Kisuke stood up and let out a small laugh. "Too late now."

"What's a changeling?" I asked, interrupting the two.

Yoruichi gave me a weird look. "Shouldn't you know?"

I shook my head. "I really have no idea."

"I'm going to assume your not playing dumb," Kisuke said. "How do you have no idea what a changeling is?"

"Well... Um..." I rubbed my arm nervously. "About 20 years ago, I fought a hollow named Nusumimasu."

Realization dawned on their faces. "That actually explains a lot," Kisuke mumbled. "Why didn't Isshin mention it earlier?"

I shrugged, never really being able to explain the actions of Captain Shiba. "What is a changeling?" I asked again, now that they both don't think I'm lying.

"A changeling is a kind of... creature," Kisuke started to explain. "They have the ability to change the form that they take. I've never seen the true form of a changeling. That's all I really know about them. You're the first changeling I met."

"How did you know I was a changeling?"

"There's a symbol on your stomach, the character for change, followed by two wings."

I clutched my stomach, remembering that mark, ignoring the fact that Kisuke's a big pervert to know where it was.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered, barely loud enough to be heard.

Kisuke started walking out the room, calling to Yoruichi, "You explain. I have to get something."

"For the time being, you're going to stay in the World of the Living," Yoruichi answered. "The Soul Society doesn't know about you being a changeling, but they still suspect you made the sixth seat officers vanish. Me and Kisuke are going to try to learn more about the changelings. Do you remember anything about them?"

I thought about the visions I've been having, and the lady-Joo I think-but I couldn't bring myself to talk about them. I shook my head. "Sorry."

Yoruichi nodded. "It's alright. Don't tell anybody that you're a changeling, alright? Just in case."

I nodded. "Don't worry. I didn't plan on telling anyone."

Kisuke walked back in, holding my gigai. I looked at myself. I was still in a gigai. What was that one for?

"What's that?" I asked.

"A gigai," he answered plainly.

I gave him a _no duh _look. "I meant, what's it for?"

"It will hide your spiritual pressure better than the one your wearing. It will also help you feed better."

"Feed?" I asked as my voice dropped, my face losing colour.

Kisuke nodded. "I guess I forgot to mention. Changelings feed off of spiritual pressure. This will give you what you need. You wont need to worry about passing out anymore!"

Yoruichi pulled out a glove and slapped me on the forehead, making me leave the old gigai. Kisuke handed me the new one, and I climbed inside.

"How does is feel?" Kisuke asked.

"Just like it should. except warmer." I gave him a small smile. It was pleasantly warm in this gigai, making it more comfortable.

"That's the spiritual pressure its giving you. Also, this new gigai is better for physical activity. When making it, I had realized that when the Soul Reapers came, they could catch you in a heartbeat. This one will allow you to move freely, run faster, and jump higher in an emergency."

I smirked. "Sweet."

"But it'll only work if Soul Reapers come to Karakura Town. For now, you're an ordinary human."

My smirk disappeared as fast as it appeared. "Awww..."

Kisuke laughed. "You should get ready for school now. Ichigo's waiting outside for you, and he's not happy. There's a spare uniform in your room you can change into."

I flinched, remembering that I had snuck out. I glumly walked back into my room, changing as slowly as possible to wait out Ichigo's wrath.

My backpack was next to the bed, so I swiftly grabbed it and walked out the room.

When I entered the lobby of the Urahara Shop, Kisuke was hiding behind his fan while Ichigo was glaring daggers into my skull.

"Hi," I stated nervously, giving him a small wave.

He just crossed his arms. "Let's go," he said as he turned and walked out the door.

As I walked past Kisuke, he whispered, "Remember. _Don't _tell them."

I gave him a curt nod, walking out of the shop.

I walked next to Ichigo on the way to school, my guilt eating me alive. Maybe if he _talked, _I wouldn't feel so bad, but Ichigo stayed quiet.

"Are you mad?" I asked, as we neared the school.

Ichigo sighed, closing his eyes and looking down, his arms still crossed. "Not really. I was just worried that the Soul Reapers got you while I was asleep."

"I'm sorry," I said, my guilt only getting worse. Maybe I would've felt better if we had stayed quiet...

"It's fine," he spoke again. I looked at Ichigo through the corner of my eye. He was looking towards the school, refusing to look at me. "Promise you won't run off like that again."

I nodded. "Yeah, don't worry." I thought back to Joo. I do not want to deal with her again.

When we stepped onto the school grounds, I suddenly froze.

"What is it?" Ichigo looked back at me.

I looked up, into the sky, a puzzled expression on my face. "I don't know. I just... I thought I felt a new spiritual pressure enter the World of the Living."

A guarded look took over Ichigo's face. "We won't let them get you," he reassured me.

I let out a small laugh. "I know. Besides, it could've just been my imagination."

We continues to walk towards the school, but my mind wasn't into it. I know for a fact I felt someone's spirit energy enter the World of the Living. Who it is? They're too far away for me to tell.

Is it a changeling, or a Soul Reaper?

Either way, it's a lose-lose situation.


	10. Out for A Run

My head rested against the table as I stared out the window. Only one word continued to swirl around my head, as the teacher droned on about who knows what.

Changeling.

Why did I have to be a changeling? Why couldn't I have been an ordinary soul reaper that happened to come across a hollow that can steal memories?

Somebody nudged my arm, making me look at them. "What?" I mumbled.

"Say hi to the new students," he said plainly. "Whoever you are."

"What?" I knitted my eyebrows in confusion. Sure, I didn't know this kid's name, but he should know mine. I allowed my eyes to trail towards the door. "Crap." Even though the entire class was crowding around them, I recognized the two people by the door. Rangiku and Ikkaku.

Ichigo kept shooting me worried glances. I could tell by his facial expression that he wanted me to run, but he wasn't able to tell me directly without drawing attention to me.

I gave him a curt nod, then sank to the floor, pretty much crawling towards the window. I looked around, making sure that no one was paying attention, I opened the window and jumped out.

Once I landed on the ground, I began running towards the roof. After awhile, I realized I could jump, and that's what I did.

Upon landing, I started pacing. I knew someone would come from the Soul Society. I should have paid more attention to the spirit energy. "Gah, I'm so stupid!" I yelled into the sky in frustration.

The bell rang indicating that it was finally lunch, it dawned on me that they would be coming up to the roof to eat. Cursing, I looked around for some place to hide but there was only the little roof on the door that lead to here.

I considered my other options when I heard footsteps climbing up the steps. With another curse, I jumped on top of the door and laid down flat on my stomach making sure they couldn't see me.

The door opened, and I saw Ichigo, Uryu, Chad, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Orihime, and the others walk into the roof. "What brings you here to the World of the living?" Mizuirio asked, while texting on his phone. I wonder if he knows how to put that thing down?

"We're searching for Makoto," Ikkaku said simply.

"Why?" Keigo asked, before eating.

"She did something in the Soul Society and the Head Captain wants her back there."

"But she wouldn't run here, would she?"

"That's why we were sent to look."

"What did she do anyways?"

"All twelve of the Sixth Seats disappeared, and everyone thinks that Makoto's the one responsible," Rangiku explained, leaning her back on the fence that surrounded the roof.

"That's crazy! She couldn't have done it!" Orihime exclaimed. Oh bless her heart, sticking up for me when she doesn't have too. I love her.

"What's the proof that she did? I mean, if the Head Captain thinks she did it then its just his word against hers, right?" Mizuirio asked the question I think of daily.

"It's not the Head Captain that's accusing her, its Central 46. All we're doing is following orders," Ikkaku said, scratching the back of his neck.

"But my captain thinks there's more to the story then just that. He said he sent Makoto here for on an assignment and didn't come back until the day after the soul reapers disappeared," Rangiku explained. She's not wrong, I was in the World of the Living because Toshiro heard there was something going on but I couldn't find anything.

"Then why is she wanted if she wasn't anywhere in the Soul Society?"

There was a pause so I assumed someone shrugged. I was tempted to have a peek, but the fear of getting caught and going back to the Soul Society kept me from moving.

The bell rang ending any further conversation of the topic. I heard the door open and waited until it closed before moving. Instead of hearing it close I hear a quiet conversation between Ikkaku and Rangiku.

"This doesn't seem right, does it?" I heard Rangiku asked.

"No it doesn't. Do you think its a repeat of what happened with Rukia?"

"I don't know, but if it is then most of it makes sense. But why Makoto? She's not special, is she?"

The door finally closed, but I didn't move right away. I stayed there for a bit, thinking. Why me? What makes me so special that I'm sentenced to death? Maybe it has something to do with being a changeling.

I mean, the only soul reapers who knows about them is Kisuke and Yoruichi, and me. Well, Joo said she knew who I was...

I turned around and stared at the sky.

So changelings feed off spiritual energy, huh? No wonder I fainted before. And what do they actually look like? Kisuke said that they can change form to anything, so technically we don't know who's actually one or not. Unless if we look for that mark, but I'm no pervert.

I lifted my right hand into the air and stared intently at it, trying to force it to change shape, back to its original form.

Nothing happened...

I sighed and let my hand drop. "Damn," I muttered. "My life's become complicated ever since my battle against that damned hollow."

Suddenly I felt a drop of water land on my cheek. I stared at the cloud ridden sky. "Lovely. My luck just keeps on getting better."

What am I going to do now? I couldn't exactly enter the school as long as Rangiku and Ikkaku are here. I could go back to the Urahara Shop. But do I really want to? I probably should, in case Joo comes back.

"Hello, Makoto." Speak of the witch. Here she is.

I turned back into my stomach. Joo was standing right in front of the door, gazing up at me. "What do you want?" I grumbled.

"That's no way to treat a friend," she _tsk_ed_._

"Friend my ass. You tried to kill me when we first met!"

"Now, now," she scolded. "I was not trying to kill you."

I scoffed, but stayed silent.

Now that I wasn't looking at her in the dark, I could see her features clearly. She had pale skin and piercing blue eyes. She had blue hair that matched my single strip tied up in a bun, with two curly pieces framing the side of her face. She wore a purple t-shirt and dark blue jeans, along with white running shoes.

She looked so... Normal, not something I would expect a person that tried to kill me in the dark to look like.

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"You now know what you are."

My gaze hardened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you do," she said, and smiled slightly. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Have you been following me?" I asked sitting up crisscross. She shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't do that. I have people for that," she said, making me narrow my eyes more. "I know you and I can see it in your eyes."

"Who the hell are you, Joo?" I demanded. "Why are you so interested in me?"

She reached upward to touch my face, but I backed away. She sighed sadly and let her arm drop. "I want you by my side again..."

"Why?"

"If I told you that now, it would only effect you and your memories in a negative way. You must figure out the truth on your own." She paused, and murmured, "I'm surprised Kisuke Urahara telling you that you are a changeling didn't effect you."

"Listen lady-" I was cut off by the sounds of feet running up the stairs. I stared at Joo, and anger flashed in her eyes. But, that wasn't the only thing about her that I noticed. For a second, her entire body flickered into something else. She changed back before I had time to see what that form looked like, though.

"I must go now." Joo turned around and sprinted. Despite having seen it with my own eyes, I couldn't believe what was happening. Joo had suddenly sprouted feathery wings and flew towards the sky. By the time the door underneath me was swung open, Joo was out of sight.

"Makoto Shiba," the tips of Haineko and Hozukimaru-each held by their wielders, Rangiku and Ikkaku-were suddenly by my neck. "You are to return with us to the Soul Society."

"Crap..."


	11. The Fates Test My Patience

It was as if the fates were saying 'to top off your lucky day, we'll make you drenched in two seconds flat!'

And that's what happened. The clouds just decided to let out all of the rain they were holding in. In no time, all three of our clothes-and mine and Rangiku's hair-were plastered against our skin.

"You couldn't be nice to me, could you?!" I screamed into the sky.

Worry flashed in Rangiku's eyes, I guess because we are friends. "Are you alright, Makoto?"

I crossed my arms and looked down, avoiding eye contact. "I'm fine. So, you're going to take me back to the Soul Society now?"

Rangiku and Ikakku's eyes flickered to each other, showing me a moment of hesitation. "We will," Rangiku started.

"After you tell us your side of the story," Ikakku finished. The two lowered their swords.

"What?" I asked, shocked and wary. Maybe they were trying to get me to lower my guard?

"Why don't you come down here and tell us."

I slid off and leaned against the door, assuming that no one would come up here.

"I was in the World of the Living when the disappearances happened," I started. "Captain Hitsugaya sent me here to do some investigating, but I found nothing."

"When did you find about the disappearances?" Ikkaku asked.

"The day I was accused. And Captain Hitsugaya was the one to tell me, so I didn't even find out about it on my own."

They didn't look doubtful of what I said, which was a relief. If they believe me, I can stay for a little longer.

"Can you wait here for a second?" Rangiku asked. I nodded, and two stepped away from me, until I was out of earshot. So basically on the other side of the roof.

I saw the two murmuring to each other. I think I heard Ikkaku say, "What do you think this means?", but I wasn't sure.

I bit my tongue before I could answer his question. It wouldn't do me much good to answer.

After a bit, the two came back towards me.

"To be honest, we're not sure what to think," Ikkaku shrugged.

"But we do believe you. And we don't want to see you executed," Rangiku said.

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked.

"We're going to pretend we haven't found you yet. Hopefully, that will make Central 46 convinced that your not hiding in the World of the Living. Well, at least Karakura Town."

"Wait... How did you find me? This gigai is supposed to hide my spiritual pressure."

"We sensed an unfamiliar, strange spiritual pressure," Ikkaku explained. "When we came to investigate, you were the only one here. Was there somebody else with you?"

I hesitated for half a second. "No. I-it must've been the gigai. Maybe it accidentally released mine and changed it?"

The two gave me a skeptical look. "You should tell Kisuke about it then," Rangiku finally said.

I nodded.

"We are going back into the school. We should start pretending before the Soul Society asks for a report. Oh! Don't tell anybody we found you, okay?" I nodded to Rangiku's request.

Ikkaku and Rangiku walked back into the building.

Using the abilities this gigai gave me, I jumped from building to building, finding my way to the Urahara Shop, to spend the rest of the day doing nothing.

~•~•~

It was after school, and Rangiku had walked away from Ikkaku and the humans, to answer a call from Captain Hitsugaya.

"Report, Matsumoto," the voice of her Captain demanded.

"No luck yet, Captain," she whispered into her soul pager, her eyes scanning the area to make sure no one was eaves dropping.

"Alright," she could hear the relief in the Captain's voice. "Do you have any ideas on where to search for her?"

"No. We're almost starting to think that she might not be in Karakura Town. At least, not where we searched."

Captain Hitsugaya didn't respond for a few moments. Then, he finally said, "Keep searching. I'll alert the Head Captain." With that, the connection was cut off.

Rangiku pocketed her soul pager, suppressing a smile. The relief in her Captain's voice when he heard that Makoto still hadn't been found was undeniable. That confirmed what Rangiku was starting to become aware of. Toshiro Hitsugaya has developed a crush on none other than Makoto Shiba, third seat of Squad 10.

As the lieutenant walked back towards the Ikkaku, Ichigo, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad, she couldn't help but wonder if Makoto felt the same way for their Captain.

~•~•~

"Keep searching. I'll alert the Head Captain." After saying that, Toshiro Hitsugaya closed his soul pager, gazing at his empty office. He had grown used to Makoto's random outbursts when he first became Captain, but it was too strange without her around. Now, with Rangiku in the World of the Living, it was _too _quiet. He didn't like the fact that he had become fond of it being loud.

**_She's lying, _**the voice of Hyrionmaru spoke into his master's mind.

Toshiro nodded. _Rangiku__isn't__ the best liar. __I'm__ just wondering why she chose to._

** _Perhaps she spoke with Makoto, and learned her side if the story. Or maybe Rangiku just doesn't want anyone executed._ **

_Possibly, _Toshiro considered the possible explanations. _But we shouldn't focus on that right now._

Toshiro exited his office, then flash stepped to the Squad 1 barracks. Lieutenant Sasakibe lead Toshiro to the Head Captain.

"Have they found anything yet?" Yamamoto asked.

"Not yet, Head Captain," Toshiro said. "Lieutenant Matsumoto is already starting to suspect the Makoto isn't there."

"Already?" The Head Captain questioned. "The two have only been there for less than a day. Is there anything else that she reported?"

Toshiro shook his head. "That is all she said."

"You are dismissed," Yamamoto said.

Toshiro nodded and left the room. Then, he flash stepped away, but not to the Squad 10 barracks.

_**What are we doing here? **_Hyrionmaru asked as his master stared at the doors to meet Central 46.

_I just want to speak with them. _Toshiro requested acess to enter, and he was granted this request. Despite this, he still shivered, remembering that last time he went here, everyone had been killed by Aizen.

Walking into the room, the Squad 10 Captain was greeted with an unpleasant surprise. No one was there.

Gripping the hilt if his zanpakuto, Toshiro called out, "Hello?"

A bad feeling washed over zanpakuto and master alike, for they saw someone approaching them.

"Hello Captain," Makoto smiled at him, but it wasn't her usual smile, it was somehow... Twisted.

"Who are you?" Toshiro demanded.

Makoto feigned shock. "Don't you recognize me?"

Toshiro glared at the creature. "Take off Makoto's face."

The creature laughed heartily. "That's not a sentence I get to hear often. Very well, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

The creature's skin began to ripple, into something far from human. The creature's skin became dark, almost completely black, but they're were holes in the skin, revealing bone in some places. Their blue hair was messy as it reached all the way to the floor. This creature's eyes were completely blue, no black or white. Sprouted from their back was insect like wings, also having a few holes. Their clothes stayed the same as a soul reaper's, and she held a golden staff.

"What the hell are you?!" Toshiro demanded, unsheathing his zanpakuto.

She tsked. "Language Captain. I am Joo, Queen of the Changelings."

"Changelings...?" Toshiro could feel the colour drain from his face. He recognized the term from some books he used to read, but changelings are just a myth!

...Well, apparently not...

"You shouldn't have been snooping. Fortunately for you, you still have some use to us."

Joo's scepter suddenly started to peel back, revealing a sword. The way it was revealed, it couldn't help but remind Toshiro of how Head Captain Yamamoto reveals his own zanpakuto.

Joo spread out her wings and charged at the Captain. If his sword hadn't been unsheathed, he wouldn't have been able to block the attack. All Joo managed to do was graze his cheek.

He ran towards the changeling Queen. "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyrionmaru!" he called as he ran. A giant dragon of ice charged at Joo. She flew up in the air just in time.

The queen no longer had a smug look in her eyes. Now, she glared at Toshiro, almost as if she was jealous.

"Now!" she called out. From the seats where the people of Central 46 were supposed to be, more changelings revealed themselves. They all looked like Joo, even with their eyes. The only difference was that they had different hair colour, and they were wearing ragged clothing instead of a kimono.

The changelings all charged at Toshiro, swarming him immediately.

"Bankai!" The Captain yelled, his sudden increase of spiritual pressure forcing the changelings to get off of him. "Diaguren Hyrionmaru."

Now in his bankai, the Captain got prepared to charge at the horde of changelings. But he didn't have the chance. A sword had sprouted from his stomach, behind him flew Joo.

"Coward," he growled at the Queen.

She chose not to answer. The changelings swarmed Toshiro Hitsugaya once again.

This time, he didn't stand a chance.


	12. Hiding Sucks

"I'm so bored!" I exclaimed to my empty room. Who's idea was it for me to go to Kisuke's? I should've gone to Ichigo's, then at least Kon or my zanpakuto could keep me company...

I plopped down and groaned when my back hit the floor. "Oh yeah, there's no bed, only a mat. And even that isn't comfortable," I mumbled to myself and closed my eyes. In moments I was asleep.

_Makoto was walking around the maze called a castle, bored as ever._

_As she was walking, _ _she was_ _ trying to communicate with her zanpakuto, even though she knew it was pointless._

Hello, _a __male voice__ suddenly spoke in her head._

_Makoto suddenly froze in her tracks. 'Who the hell said that?' she hissed in her mind._

Take a wild guess, _the voice replied._

_'No way...' Makoto could feel her already pale self lose even more colour. Even though she was a changeling, she was different from the others. The other changelings skin was almost black, but Makoto was paler than that. Her teeth weren't as sharp as the other's either. Plus, _ _Makoto's_ _ own _ _insect-like_ _ wings were more of a pale purple, instead of pale blue. 'You're my zanpakuto?!'_

The one and only!

_Makoto plopped herself to the ground, excited for the first time_ ever_. 'What's your name? How come you only started talking to me now? Why can't the other changelings hear their __zanpakutos__? W-"_

One question at a time!_ the __zanapakuto__ interuppted. _Sheesh. I can only take so much at once. And so can you.

_'Then answer the __questions.'__ Makoto crossed her arms grumpily, angry that her __zanpakuto__ had interuppted her. Wasn't _she_ supposed to be the master?!_

You can't learn my name yet. You aren't ready. The reason I only started talking to you now is because only now have you bothered yourself enough to listen, and you are going to need to know my name soon. The other changelings... I can't answer why they can't hear their own.

_'Will they ever be able to learn their _ _zanpakuto's_ _ names?'_

_Makoto's_ _ zanpakuto stayed silent._

_'Answer the question!' Still more silence. 'Fine,' Makoto huffed. 'Wait a minute... What do you mean I'm going to need to learn your name soon?!'_

_Her _ _zanpakuto_ _ continued to stay silent._

_'Hello? Are you there?' After a few more minutes of silence, Makoto got tired of waiting for an _ _answer_ _. 'Good. You're an annoying idiot anyways,' she sneered. 'I didn't want to listen to you.'_

_"Makoto?" a voice asked. Makoto looked up to see her mother, Queen of the Changelings, looking down at her, with a disgusted and angry expression on her face. "What on _earth_ are you doing on the ground?"_

_"Mother!" Makoto quickly stood up, her excitement suddenly rising again. "You will not believe what I have to tell you!"_

_"Goodness, child. Spit it out already!"_

_"I communicated with my zanpakuto!"_

_There was a moment where the queen stared at Makoto in disbelief. "You better not be lying to me, Makoto. What is your _ _zanpakuto's_ _ name?"_

_The _ _excitement_ _ was quickly deflated by the changeling princess. "He wouldn't tell me. All he said was that I wasn't ready to learn his name yet, but I will need to soon."_

_An evil glint was caught in her mother's eye. Makoto couldn't help but stare at her mother curiously._

_"Come, my child," the Changeling Queen finally said. "We are going to the council. I was out here looking for you."_

_Makoto followed her mother._

_This meeting is what told Makoto that she was going to the Soul Society to pretend to be a soul reaper._

I suddenly gasped and jolted up. I held a fist in front of my heart, breathing heavily. My mother was the _Queen of the Changelings?_

My heart pounded against my chest. These memories were so weird. At the rate they're going, I'll remember everything in no time.

The question is, do I want to?

_Of course you do, Makoto._

_'You,' _I hissed. '_What do you want?'_

_I'm in the shop._

_'What? Why?'_

_You'll find out in a moment._

Just as he finished the sentence, the door to my room suddenly burst open. I looked at it alarmed, to see Rangiku.

"Rangiku? What are-" I stopped mid-sentence when I noticed she was teary eyed. I stood up cautiously, eyeing her warily. "What's wrong?"

Rangiku closed the door, and walked towards me. She collapsed to the ground and buried her face in her hands. Her sobs racked her body.

"Rangiku?" I whispered, worried.

After a few more moments, she finally stopped. She looked up at me, and I could see the tear stains on her face.

"Whats wrong?"

She sniffled. "I only found out about this now. I decided that you needed to know."

"Found out about what? What do I need to know? Does it have something to do with the missing Soul Reapers?"

Rangiku sniffled again. "I wish. It has to do with our Captain."

I was about to ask another question, when I decided against it. I'll let Rangiku tell me when she's ready.

"Captain Hitsugaya is missing."

Rangiku kept on talking, but I zoned out. Toshiro was missing? But why? Who would take him? What did he do to deserve this? Wh-

"Makoto?" Rangiku asked.

"Yeah?" I asked, shaking myself out of my daze.

"Are you listening?"

I shook my head. "No I zoned out. Just like when I heard I was accused." My breath hitched. Every piece of crap was being hurled at me, wasn't it? "Who took Toshiro?"

It was Rangiku's turn to shake her head. "The Soul Society has no idea. The last person that saw him was the Head Captain, earlier today when Toshiro reported what I said."

"Wait. Earlier today? You mean this only happened a few hours ago?"

Rangiku nodded.

"That means whoever took him isn't too far! If we act now, we'll be able to save him! Where's my zanpakuto?"

"I have it right here," Kisuke opened the door.

I held my hand out, waiting for him to give it to me.

"You're not going after him."

"Why not?!" I demanded, glaring at Kisuke.

He shook his head. "We can't risk you getting caught." I could sense that there was a hidden meaning behind that statement, but I don't have time to worry about that right now.

"Toshiro's in trouble, Kisuke. I have to save him."

"Makoto, stop," Rangiku stood up. "You can't run around blindly. We have no idea where to look."

"But-"

Kisuke interrupted me by murmuring something and hitting me with a ball of energy. I fell backwards, landing into Rangiku's arms, limp. My eyesight flickered in and out, as I struggled to see.

"What did you do to her?" Rangiku demanded.

"It's okay," Kisuke tried to reassure her. "I only used some Kido to knock her out. We're going to have to send Makoto somewhere safe and out of the way, until we can find Captain Hitsugaya."

I didn't know what he meant by that, nor did I have time to figure it out. At that moment, the darkness had consumed me.


	13. And Now I'm Suck

Poke. Poke. Poke.

I groaned and rolled over. I didn't want to wake up just yet and this was the first time I actually had a decent sleep. No nightmares, no confusing dreams about the past that I can't seem to remember. Just a dreamless sleep and I liked it.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Seriously, what keeps poking me on the cheek? Ignoring it, I snuggling further into....sand? Mentally shrugging, I kept my eyes closed and tried going back sleep.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Ugh!" I groaned when I felt something plopped on my back. "Can't a girl sleep around here?" I grumbled and rolled over forcing the person or thing off my back. Now I was lying on my back, with my eyes still closed.

"Oof!" I groaned again as the same weight jumped on top of me again. I cracked one eye open to see a small green haired child with a hollow mask on top of her head. I stared at her confused. What the hell is an Espada doing in the World of the Living?

You know what? It's not my problem, it's Kisuke's. I closed my eyes and and tried to go back to sleep.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Key word: tried. _There is no way I'm going to sleep now,_ I thought.

With a groan a I sat up causing the Espada to slide down my stomach and onto my lap. I yawned as I stretched out my arms. My arms plopped down to my side and I finally opened my eyes to see the Espada.

"Nel?" I asked, finally registering who was on my lap. "What are you doing in the World of the Living?"

"We're not in the World of the Living," she giggled. "We're in Hueco Mundo!"

I looked at her in confusion, I looked up. My eyes widened as I realized where I am.

"What the hell I am doing in Hueco Mundo?" I asked.

"Ah, good to see you're awake." I turned too see Uryu walking towards me carrying my zanpakuto.

"Uryu?" I asked and rubbed my face. Ugh, this day keeps getting stranger and stranger. "Can someone explain to me what's going on? You know, before I hurt someone."

Uryu pushed his glasses up and sighed, showing me his annoyance. "What do you even remember?"

I sat there thinking for a minute. "I was talking to Rangiku about Toshiro and I wanted to go and find him and that was it," I answered, but as I finished speaking, I remembered that Kisuke had knocked me out. "I'm going to kill him," I muttered to myself. "So why am I here?"

"A safe place for Makoto!" Nel exclaimed as she threw her arms around my neck.

"What?" I asked, just as confused as ever.

"Kisuke thought it would be best for you to stay safe until they find Captain Hitsugaya," Uryu explained. "It wasn't safe for you to back to the Soul Society as they are still trying to find you. And Kisuke thought it would be best if you stayed here in Hueco Mundo. He said something about the spiritual pressure here will be good for you. Whatever that meant."

I nodded in understanding and looked down, I wasn't in my gigai anymore. "How long am I suppose to stay here?" I asked.

"Until they find Captain Hitsugaya, and maybe until they clear your name too." My eyes widened even more and I shook my head.

"I don't think I can stay here _that_ long. What I am suppose to do?" I asked. I mean, sure I can understand being here until they find Torshiro, but staying here until my name is cleared? You've got to be kidding me! That could take forever!

"Play with Nel!" she exclaimed and I couldn't help but smile.

"That doesn't sound so bad," I said, causing her to giggle.

"Here, you might need this," Uryu stated and handed me my zanpakuto. I took it and sighed. It's going to be a long... However long I stay here... "Well, I have to go. We'll come see you when they found him," Uryu said with a nod and began walking away. I waved and plopped back down on my back. Nel crawled forward so she was in my face.

"Nel's going to have fun!"

I couldn't help but smile.

~•~•~

So... Los Noches is even bigger on the inside than it looked, and _that _was saying something.

Nel had decided that the first thing to do was to show me around several times so I wouldn't get lost, even if Nel, Pesche or Dondochakka aren't supposed to leave my side.

Those three have as much energy as I do!

I'll always have a way to laugh, at least, but I've been feeling kind of depressed lately. I mean, it would make sense to, really. I'd be worried if I wasn't.

Anyways, as we explored, I got to learn that Halibel and Grimmjow were still alive. Grimmy took one look at me and decided that we needed to fight. I couldn't have agreed more!

...Unfortunately, Nel wouldn't let us until I learned the layout of Los Noches, and that took me a while because the place is too damn big.

We were walking as of now, and my feet were killing me. Along with my head. Kisuke might've put to much force into knocking me out...

As we walked, I remembered that time I first met Nel.

_Following Captain _ _Hitsugaya's_ _ orders, _ _Makoto_ _ had gone to _ _Hueco_ _Mundo_ _ to deal with any threats outside Los _ _Noches_ _ for _ _Ichigo_ _. _ _Toshiro_ _ had known that they were going to _ _go-and_ _ after _ _Makoto's_   
_begging-he_ _ allowed her to go. So it was mostly _ _Makoto's_ _ orders._

_She sighed, wishing she could stay and help _ _Ichigo_ _. She knew that _ _Toshiro_ _ wasn't going to let her help against _ _Aizen_ _ whenever the battle began, but she wanted to help somewhere! _

_Suddenly, once everything had gone quiet, _ _Makoto_ _ heard panting. "What?" she spoke aloud. "There's no way _ _Ichigo_ _ is here already!" _

_She climbed over the a small hill, looking around._ _ That's when she noticed a little human running from two hollows!_

_The small human child screamed and Makoto jumped into action. She flash stepped in front of the two hollows and jump kicked both of them right in their masks, making them go flying back. After she landed, she unsheathed _ _her _ _zanpakutpo_ _ and turned her head to see the human. "Are you alright?" Makoto asked._

_The child shrieked such a blood-curling scream so loud that Makoto was forced to drop her zanpakuto and cover her ears._

_"Don't hurt them!" the child screamed._

_"But they were _chasing _you?!" she yelled, confused._

_"They're my brothers!"_

_"Seriously? These hollows are your brothers?" she asked and scratched her head. Makoto picked up her zanpakuto and sheathed it. "But your human."_

_The child pulled back her hood, revealing a hollow mask. "They're _ _Nel's_ _ brothers!" she insisted._

_"Oh," Makoto said finally understanding the small child. "So, then why were they chasing you?"_

_"We were playing eternal tag!" She exclaimed excitedly._

_"E..eternal tag?" Makoto asked, crunching her eyebrows together._

_"There's nothing to do in _ _Hueco_ _Mundo_ _!" The skinnier of the hollows exclaims, running up to Makoto and Nel, the other close behind. "We have to do something here!"_

_"Oh, I guess that makes sense," she said. The other, more fatter one studied Makoto making her a little uncomfortable._

_"What's your name?" The child suddenly asked._

_"Makoto Shiba," she answered. "Yours?"_

_"I'm Nel!" Nel exclaimed. "My brothers are _ _Pesche_ _ and _ _Dondochakka_ _! And our pet is _ _Bawabawa_ _!"_

_Makoto was about to say something when Dondochakka pointed at Makoto and yelled, "Now I know why that outfit looks so familiar! You're a Soul Reaper!"_

_"_ _Whaaa_ _-_ _!" A look of horror and betrayal fell across Nel's expression. "That means you're a bad guy!" Then she, Pesche and Dondochakka began to scream in fright._

_"What?! No! I'm not here to hurt you!" Makoto exclaimed. "I would never hurt my new friends!"_

_"Never?" Nel whimpered, unsure if she should trust Makoto._

_Makoto nodded. "Never, I promise," she said with a small smile._

_"Ok!" Nel jumped up. "Then let's play eternal tag!"_

_Makoto bit her lip, knowing she shouldn't and do her duties. But before she could say no, Nel stole her zanpakuto and started running. "Hey! Give that back!" she yelled._

_"If Makoto wants it back she has to come and get it from Nel!" she yelled and giggled as Makoto, Dondochakka, Pesche and Bawabawa started chasing Nel._

_"Seriously I need that!" Makoto yelled, wondering how successful she would be if she flash stepped to get it back._

_"Come and get it from Nel!" Makoto was about to flash step when her phone rang. Everyone suddenly froze from the sudden noise._

_Makoto shakily pulled out her soul pager, already knowing who was calling. "_ _H-hello_ _...?"_

_"Makoto!" Captain Hitsugaya angrily yelled from the other side of the line. "Where the hell are you?!"_

_Makoto cringed and held the phone away from her ear as he yelled. "Making sure the area is safe, Captain."_

_"It _ _shouldn't_ _ be taking this long!" Makoto could swear she could hear the tick marks coming from her Captain._

_"Apparently it did."_

_"Makoto! Now is not the time for sass! I want you back in the Soul Society now!"_

_"Yes Captain."_

_Makoto snapped the Soul Pager shut and sighed. "Sorry guys. I have to go."_

_"What?!" Nel exclaimed. "You can't leave yet!"_

_"I have to or I'll get in more trouble then I already am," she said. "But I promise to come visit when I can."_

_At this, Nel perked up. "Really?"_

_"Really," she said with a nod. Nel nodded and gave Makoto her zanpakuto back. "Thanks." Makoto was _ _actually_ _ sad that she had to leave. She flash stepped somewhere safe, opened a _ _Garganta_ _ and headed back to the Soul Society._

"Nel wants to know what Makoto is thinking about," Nel's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"The first time we met," I answered and I saw her giggle.

"You thought Nel was a human." I giggled along side her.

"I did, didn't I?"

"Do you wanna play eternal tag?" Nel asked hopefully.

"Maybe later. My feet hurt from walking all day."

"Then Makoto needs to rest!" Nel exclaimed before taking my hand and dragging me into one of the many bedrooms Los Noches has.

All four of us climbed into the enormous bed and fell asleep. Surprisingly fast too.

A little into the... night...? I woke up in a sweat, feeling that something was watching me.

"Hello Makoto," I heard someone say from the shadows.

"What the hell?!"


	14. Don't Follow Strangers, Friends

"Shhh!" Joo silenced me after I exclaimed. I glanced over at Nel, Pesche and Dondenchakka. Luckily, they were still asleep. "Come with me," Joo whispered, turning around.

I sat there uncertain. Would it really be a good idea?

Reluctantly, I chose to follow her.

Once we were outside the room, I whisper/shouted, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Joo suddenly pulled out her sword and pointed it at my throat. I held my hands up defensively, hoping I wasn't showing fear. "Stop showing such disrespect to your superior, girl," she warned, voice low. "I'm tired of you treating me so."

"Superior?" I spat. "You think I'll bow down to _you?"_

Joo kneed me in the gut, causing me to collapse to my knees, clutching my stomach. "Thanks for that," I coughed out.

"Look, now you're bowing to me," she sneered.

"This isn't what I meant," I moaned, regretting life.

"So, how's everything?" she asked simply, as if she hadn't just kneed me.

I made a move to stand up, but I felt a cold, sharp object rest one my neck. Sweating nervously, I stayed down. "Oh, just _great,"_ I remarked sarcastically. "The entire afterlife only wants me dead-ok, that sounded weird-I keep getting weird visions, and now my Captain is missing." I glared at the floor, wishing Joo to see it. "Am I right to suspect that _you_ may be the reason behind this?"

_"Me?!_I would _never!" _she exclaimed, voice dripping with sarcasm.

I growled under my breathe, my anger rising. "Why the hell do you want me by your side? Is it because I'm a changeling?!" I launched forward, her sword slicing my back, but I don't care. "GIVE ME BACK MY CAPTAIN!"

I tackled Joo and we rolled across the hallway. I struggled to wrench her sword out of her grip. When we stopped rolling, I gave up on her sword, sat on her stomach and punched her face. I punched her until blood poured out of her nose and mouth, until her eyes were black, until I broke her nose. Tears brimmed my eyes-I hated myself for showing weakness, but I also didn't care. "Where is Toshiro?" I asked, voice low. I had finally stopped fighting.

She grabbed my wrists and threw me off her, straight threw a wall.

"Damn," I murmured, curling up into a ball on my side among the rubble. I could feel warm blood trickling down my back. I remembered the cut that appeared when I tackled Joo. Now that my anger had passed, I was _really_ feeling it. Being thrown into a wall hadn't helped either. My tears finally left my eyes, only causing me to curse myself for being so _damn weak._

"I really didn't want this to go this way," Joo said, picking herself off the ground. "You should've talked peacefully. Then we wouldn't be in such sorry states." She spit onto the ground, trying to clear her mouth of blood.

"You shouldn't have gotten Toshiro involved then," I retorted quietly, trying g to push myself off the ground. I will not let her take me down so easily. I'm supposed to be strong!

"Oh, please. You got the boy involved."

I looked up at her, looking for blood. My bangs fell over my right eye, a wild look left in my only visible eye. Joo stepped back, startled.

"How on earth did I do that?" I snarled. I felt like a trapped wild animal, one about to gain control over the situation.

Joo made the decision not to answer.

"M-Makoto...?" A terrified small voice spoke up, making me whip my head in that direction.

"Nel...?"

Behind the young arrancar stood the Espadas Grimmjow and Halibel. They must of heard the destruction of the wall and came to investigate.

"Are you okay, Makoto?" Nel asked hesitantly, fear flickering in her expression. She was hugging my zanpakuto tightly, unsure of what she should do. I had been stupid to leave my zanpakuto behind.

I collapsed, all of my anger and strength drained out of me. "I'll be fine," I managed a weak smile, and attempted to stand up again.

No one would allow that though.

Joo, Grimmjow and Nel ran towards me while Halibel charged at Joo.

Grimmjow picked me up and not-so-carefully tossed me onto his shoulder, while Nel jumped on the other side of him. "Damn idiot," he growled. "You're supposed to fight _me. _And why didn't you grab your zanpakuto?" he asked as he ran out of the room.

"Shut up," I mumbled. I would be surprised if anyone heard me.

"Who is that lady?" Nel asked.

I was about to answer when I remembered that Nel was still a child, so I need to watch my language. "I'm not entirely sure," I said instead. "She calls herself Joo."

My eyes were feeling heavy, I just wanted to pass out. But I wouldn't let myself. I already showed weakness, I won't let it go on.

"Where are we going?"

"Finding Pesche and Dondochakka!" Nel exclaimed, making me wince. My head was still killing me.

The farther we got from Joo, I began to notice that my strength was starting to return. I was still exhausted, but I could probably fight again if needed.

I was about to share this news when weights dropped on me. Not literally, but I felt heavy again, all returning strength gone in a second.

Joo suddenly appeared in front of us. Grimmjow came to a halt.

"Give me the girl, and I'll leave you alive."

"You better be able to keep up with that threat," Grimmjow scoffed, putting me on the ground.

A smile surfaced on Grimmjow's lips as he pulled out his sword and jumped towards Joo.

"I easily defeated the Queen of Hueco Mundo," Joo said as their swords clashed. "You think I won't be able to stop you?"

"Here you go Makoto," Nel said, now willing to give me my zanpakuto.

I lifted myself up and leaned against the wall, trying to get my strength back. I nodded in thanks, listening to my zanpakuto growling. _You idiot. You followed her without bringing _me _along? Did you expect any good to come from that!?_

I chose not to answer.

"C'mon, Nel, we need to get out of here."

"But we can't leave Grimmjow."

"He'll be fine. Besides, there isn't anything we can do."

Nel whimpered, but nodded.

Struggling to get up, with my free hand I took Nel's and she led me in the other direction.

We didn't get very far before a crash was heard from behind us. We turned around and saw Grimmjow lying the floor, unconscious.

"That was fast..." I muttered.

"Surrender now, Makoto, and no one else gets hurt." Joo stared at Nel for a second.

"Fine..." I surrendered, not having any choice if I want to protect Nel. I just can't fight anymore.

"Makoto! Don't go with her!" Nel shouted tearfully.

"I'll be fine!" I managed one more weak smile before passing out _again_.


	15. A Person Can Only Handle So Much

_Man, this is a lot better then sand_, I thought as I snuggled further into whatever I was lying in and sighed, content.

Processing...

Processing...

Processing...

Wait a minute! I shot up and looked around to see that I wasn't in Hueco Mundo, I was somewhere way more fancier. I slid off the bed-regretting that, only a little-and looked around, my eyes wide. Wherever I am, its far too fancy for me. Everything looks so expensive and breakable, I'm afraid to touch anything. I didn't belong here at all.

Yet... it seemed kind of... familiar.

As I walked around the room and looked into a mirror, I nearly fell over in surprised. "What the hell?! What am I wearing?!" I exclaimed as I looked down and back up to look at my reflection. Whoever put me in this kimono, will know the wrath of Makoto Shiba and my zanpakuto!

The chest piece had elaborate designs and kind of reminded me of armour, but it was soft clothe, so that clearly wasn't the case. The sleeves was a nice magenta, large enough to wrap around my arms several times. In a skirt like fashion, it was black, but there was a magenta cape-like clothe being dragged against the floor when I walk. It was actually kind of pretty.

I hate it.

Remembering what had happened in Hueco Mundo, I checked my wounds and noticed that they were all healed. What the heck?

Thinking about my zanpakuto, I looked around frantically but couldn't find it. I clutched my hands into fists in anger, I will not be made a fool.

Spinning around, I stalked towards the door and ripped it open and walked out, ignoring that it was unlocked. Stopping half way down the hall. I looked around, remembering I have no idea where I am or how to get out of here. With a sigh, I deciding the best course of action was to aimlessly walk around until I could find a way out.

What felt like years, I finally found a door that lead outside. Opening the door, I looked out and widen my eyes. "Wow, it's so pretty," I mumbled and walked out. I found myself in a garden, a royal one by the looks of it.

Stepping outside, I looked around and started walking unsure what to do. I walked through the garden, wondering if there was anyone out here. Hopefully not an enemy.

And as luck would have it, I found someone walking ahead. I widened my eyes as I walked closer and saw that the person didn't look human. This black... creature... looked really familiar.

Tugging on the collar of the kimono, I turned around and walked away not wanting to talk to the thing. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking, so when I walked back inside,  
I accidentally found myself with a group of whatever they're called.

They bowed their heads in respect and continued what they were doing before I came. I froze in confusion, unsure how to respond. Shouldn't they see me as an enemy?

"Marvellous, aren't they?" someone that I hated dearly asked. I turned around to see Joo behind me wearing something similar to my kimono and looking normal.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, as I glared at her. Really? Like I couldn't go a day without seeing her?

"My people, the Changelings. Aren't they beautiful?"

"_Your _people?" I asked, showing clear hostility. "You know what? I don't care anymore. I just want to go home, eat and sleep and pretend that everything that's happened until now is a dream."

Turning around, I began walking away from her, only somewhat registering the fact that she called them a Changeling. The thing Kisuke said I was.

"But you are home."

I froze again before slowly turning my head, glaring at her from the corner of my eye. "...What?"

She waved it off like it wasn't important and beckoned me to follow her. "Come, I have something to show you."

Pausing, unsure if this was a trap or not, I decided it would be a better idea to follow her. Nearly tripping on the stupid kimono, I stopped walking and ripped the bottom half of the kimono so I could walk better. Not caring about these clothes, I'd rather wear my soul reaper kimono then this thing. It looked better without the cape thing anyways.

"What do you want to show me?" I demanded, once I caught up to Joo.

"Have patience," she said before glaring at what I had done with my clothing. Smirking slightly, I kept quiet and walked until we reached some stairs.

Walking down, I looked around and figured out that this was dungeon. "What are we doing down here?" I questioned but she didn't reply. We continued walking down the-what felt like-endless staircase, until I began to feel a familiar spiritual pressure, one I missed greatly. I nearly ran down the stairs, barely noticing Joo smirking as I ran past her.

When I finally reached it, I gasped and covered my mouth. "T-Toshiro...?" I whispered, hoping he was awake. His back was towards me, so I couldn't see if he was alright. "A-are you alright, Toshiro...?" I could feel my eyes watering, as I stood in fear.

My shoulders began to relax as his figure began to stir. He faced me, and despite being bloody and bruised, I could see his surprise. "Makoto? What are you doing here?"

"The better question is, what are you doing here? And why do you look half dead?" I walked up to his cell and held onto the bars, wishing I could rip them open.

"We had some questions and he wouldn't tell us the truth," Joo answered for him. We both glared at her. Man I really hate her.

"I was telling the truth!" Torshiro exclaimed trying and failing to stand up.

"Toshiro don't strain yourself," I said in concern and turned to Joo. "What did you need to know?' I demanded, biting back my anger.

She once again waved off my question. "That's not important right now. Come with me." She turned around and went back up the stairs, without checking to see if I was following.

I knelt down so I'd be closer to Toshiro. "Don't worry," I said, barely above a whisper. "I'll find a way for us to both get out."

He shook his head. "No. Find a way out of here. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

I glared at him, before lessening it. "Sorry, Captain. That's not an option."

I stood up before he could answer me. "Just wait for me, okay?" I asked before heading up the stairs, following Joo. I stared ahead, biting my thumbnail nervously. How am I going to get us out of this situation?


	16. Like I Said-I Can Only Handle So Much

I stared up at Joo, as she sat on her throne.

She stared silently back. We were waiting to see who would speak first.

I sighed in annoyance, finally speaking. We wouldn't get anywhere if someone doesn't speak.

"What information did you want out of my Captain?"

Joo raised an eyebrow, mocking me. "That's the first thing you say to me after seeing him? Not, 'let him go' or 'release us at once'. I'm shocked."

I ground my teeth in frustration. I can't let her get on my nerves. That's what she wants. "Just answer the question." 

Joo rolled her eyes. "We just had some questions about you, but he refused to answer honestly. That's why the boy was in such a sorry state."

"What did you want to know about me? Did it have to do with my memories?" 

"At least you didn't become an idiot during your stay with the soul reapers. Yes, we wanted to know how you lost your memory. Will you tell me the truth, Makoto _Shiba__?"_ I didn't like the way she said my last name. She thought my name was disgusting, something to be mocked. 

"I was attacked by a hollow," I answered truthfully. "His name was Nusumimasu or something like that. He had the ability to steal memories, but I took him down."

Joo suddenly leaped off her throne and landed right in front of me, though too close for comfort. She grabbed my face-nails digging into my cheeks-forcing me to look up at her. I began to sweat nervously, unsure of what she planned to do. "You better not be lying to me, child."

"I'm not! I promise!"

Joo glared at me for a moment before releasing me. I rubbed my face as she walked towards her throne, but she didn't sit on it. Instead, she grabbed a wooden scepter. The wood was full of carvings on death, torture and other equally horrible things. At the top was a ball of amber with something trapped inside, though I couldn't see what. Maybe a wing? 

"How many of your memories have you regained?" she asked, studying the scepter. I heard the slamming of doors. Looking behind me, I saw changelings standing guard. They weren't there before, why are they here now?

"It doesn't feel like a lot," I answered. "A big part of my past is still a complete blank."

Joo nodded thoughtfully. "Very well. Let's begin, shall we?"

"Begin wh-" I watched as her scepter began peeling itself, revealing a sword underneath. The way it was revealed reminded me of Yamamoto's zanpakuto. "W-what the...? What are you doing?!" 

"Now is the time for you to regain your memories."

"Huh...?"

Joo began to walk towards me but I was walking backwards. That is, until I crashed into two bodies behind me. I looked up to see changeling guards looking down at me. "Don't resist," one said, "it will be over in no time."

A stabbing pain pierced through my stomach. I looked back down to see Joo's sword, though I was surprised to see no blood. My head began to spin, but before I could fall, the guards grabbed my arms, holding me up. 

I could feel my conscious fading in and out, memories surfacing my mind each time I blacked out. Each time I became aware of the real world, the sword was still there, though Joo wasn't holding it, and I was on the floor. 

After what felt like eternity, I was allowed to stay conscious. I sat up panting heavily, holding my stomach-though it didn't hurt. 

I stared down, my hair covering my face. Good. I still need time to process all of this without anyone knowing my thoughts.

"Well, Princess Makoto," Joo-the queen, my _mom_-said, holding out a hand for me to take. "How are you feeling? Are you ready to join your brethren again?"

I didn't look up, but I still found myself taking her hand. Once I was standing, I gave her a respectful bow. "The soul reapers have corrupted my mind, but thanks to your help, I am finally free. Thank you Mother. I am ready to join you again."

~~~

Not. What, you thought that my experience in the Soul Society had been completely erased when I regained my memories? Yeah right. I've grown to love the soul reapers, though the old me is begging for me to hate them again. 

I collapsed on my bed, closing my eyes as tears threatened to come. It felt like the changeling me was fighting the soul reaper me for dominance. Not literally of course, but I was tearing myself apart. It's hard tossing away your old way of thinking. Grr, I wouldn't be in this situation if Joo just let my memories stay lost.

_Then you would never be able to learn my name,_ my zanpakuto sang. 

I glared at it from across the room, knowing it was right. After saying I was with the changelings again, mother-groan-gave me my zanpakuto again, stating it was my job to figure out his name. 

"Man, I can't believe the changelings were the ones controlling Central 46." 

The changelings took control after Aizen killed the original, and Aizen's fakes were gone. The whole reason I was supposed to be executed was because mom was hoping that by getting me moving, I'd be able to start regaining my memories. The only reason she interfered was because she was losing patience. Go figure. 

_Don't you have more important things to be worried about?_

Mom doesn't have any use for Toshiro now that I'm back. My loss of memories was the only thing keeping him alive! Tomorrow, he's going to be executed unless if I do something about it tonight. 

_Wait... Shouldn't you be on the side of the changelings? _I thought curiously.

_I'm on whichever side my master chooses. Which happens to be you. Man I'm so unlucky. _

_Hey! _I objected. 

_Suck it up buttercup._

_Don't call me buttercup!_

_I can call you whatever I want until you learn my name._

_And that will be...?_

_Now. If you think you're ready._

I sprang out of bed. "Of course I am!" I gasped and covered my mouth, hoping no one heard. I don't have a reason for someone to be suspicious of me, but still. Just in case, I peaked out my door. There were a few changeling guards, but they weren't close enough for them to hear me.

When they noticed me, I waved before slamming the door shut. 

"Ok, how do we begin? Do I need to enter my inner world?" 

_Uh huh. That sounds about right._

I grabbed my zanpakuto, unsheathing it as I sat on the floor. With it laying across my lap, I allowed my guard to drop and closed my eyes. This was the first time I've tried in a long time, so I'm hoping that this'll work.

If mom really planned on attacking the Soul Society, I'm going to need to become stronger.


	17. Huh... My Appetite's Been Ruined...

Groaning, I plopped on the bed and snuggled into the pillow. As much as I don't like the idea that I'm still in the Changeling place. But this bed is really comfy and I'm really tired.

Who knew that fighting your own zanpatuko would be so exhausting?

Hopefully, while I was fighting, no one came here to check up on me. I just don't want to bother explaining. 

_You will need to get ready soon,_ my zanpakuto-I'm not sharing his name yet for dramatic reasons-stated. 

"I know," I muttered into the pillow. "But I don't want to be too sore when I go to rescue Toshiro. I'll probably have to fight if we're not careful." The effects of regaining my memories hadn't helped much, so I'm more sore than humanly possible. 

I allowed my eyes to close for a bit, hoping to get at least half an hours worth of sleep.

There was a knock on my door causing me to open my eyes. _I just wanted to sleep!_

"What is it?" I snapped, sitting up and facing the door as someone opened it a bit and peeked through.

"Apologies, but your mother wants you to join her for dinner, Princess."

I inwardly groaned and rolled off the bed. "I'll be there in a minute. You can leave," I waved him off and walked to my closet to change, just as I heard the door close. Considering that I had ripped my current kimono before, I didn't think it would be a good idea to wear it. Especially since everyone thinks I joined their side again. 

I snorted at the thought. Yeah, I don't think so.

I quickly changed and made my way down to the dining area. The kimono I am now sporting was basically the same as the last one, but instead all of the purple was replaced with blue. 

I quickly made my way to the dining room, remembering my mother as a not very patient person. Ugh, why did I even like her? 

Thinking back, I realized that I was never really exposed to anything else growing up. It was either my impatient, quick to anger mother, or the stoic guards that never really interacted with me. I was never allowed to visit the nearby villages or the World of the Living. That didn't stop me from trying though. 

When I entered the dining room, it was the exact same as I remembered it. The obnoxiously large table, with my mom-of course-sitting at the end, but the other seats were empty, and they were going to remain that way for all eternity. Probably not, but you know what I mean.

"Ah Makoto. Good for you to join us," Joo spoke evenly. Though I think saw a flicker of a smirk. Like she knew something I didn't. I wouldn't be very surprised as she did like to keep secrets from me a lot as I grew up. 

"Well, I am here anyways," I retorted, instantly regretting it. Would the old me really say something like that? 

Joo chuckled, causing me to relax a bit. "Yes, I suppose that's true. Come now child, take a seat." She gestured to her right, the seat I always took in the past. 

I sat down, waiting for her to begin eating, as it is customary for changelings. After Joo began, I gratefully joined in, my hunger barely being held back. 

As we ate, Joo began speaking, much to my surprise. "I'm glad that despite your time in the Soul Society, changeling habits remained."

I nodded. "Of course, Mother. With your help, I'm sure any habits that the Soul Reapers have thrust upon me will diminish." 

"So you admit that you have changed."

I shrugged. "You can't spend as much time away as I have and not change in some way. Losing my memory certainly didn't help." Crap. Was that too casual?

"Ah. So that's why you continue to be in your human form."

I took a quick look at myself and inhaled sharply. Of course I forget that I can change forms. I closed my eyes for a moment, willing my body back to its original form. After feeling the change, I looked at myself again. Glad that I was back in my cursed original form, I began to eat again. 

I glanced at Joo and nearly dropped my food. She was _smiling _at me. Actually smiling. I didn't even know that was possible for her to do. 

"What?" I questioned uncertainly.

"Nothing," she said, turning away. "I'm just glad to see that you really are back with us."

I held back a snort, but I couldn't help the pride building up in my chest. My mother proud of me? Jeez, she must've missed me terribly if she's so willing to share these things.

Stop that Makoto. If you let your emotions get out of hand, you really will be on the side of the changelings.

We ate in silence for awhile as I thought about tonight and how I'm going to get Toshiro out of here. Inwardly sighing, I figured that could wait until after supper. Don't want Joo reading my mind or something. It's not like she can do that, can she?

"So Makoto, how is your progress going with your zanpakuto?" Joo questioned, breaking the silence first, "have you found out what the name of it is?"

_First of all, yes but I'm not telling you because I don't like you. Secondly, it is a he,_ I wanted to say but didn't because I value my life and my Captain's. With a shake of my head I answered, "Sorry, but its more difficult than originally anticipated. I have been able to communicate with him, but getting him to reveal his name isn't as easy."

"I see..." A far way look entered Mom's face, considering my answer. After a moment, she spoke again. "Do you know why I am so desperate for us to understand our zanpakutos?" 

I shook my head. I had considered asking it several times, but none of them seemed like the right moment. "I'm afraid not." I hate this formal talk. "Its something you've never revealed to me, nor was I able to figure it out." 

"I want to destroy the Soul Society."

\---

My screams were muffled by my pillow. 

_Calm down. You'll wake up the dead._

"You shut up. Its probably day in the Soul Society, so the dead is already awake."

_That's not what I meant. _

"I know."

I flipped onto my back, staring blankly at the dull ceiling. _Of course_ Mom wants to destroy the Soul Society. I shouldn't even be surprised. It made sense. Mom hates the Soul Reapers more than the rest of us combined. The reason she wants to learn our zanpakuto's names was so we'd have enough power to take them on. Sending thirteen changelings to the Soul Society was so we could learn our zanpakutos' names, and then learn any weakness of the soul reapers. How could I not figure that out before? Besides, who doesn't want to destroy the Soul Society? Other then the the good guys.

_You can think about this later,_ my zanpakuto stated with a matter-of-fact tone. 

"Yeah, you're right." I jumped off the bed and headed to my walk-in closet.

_Of course I am._ Ignoring that comment, I grabbed as many clothes as I could possibly carry. I dropped them onto my bed after pulling back the blanket. I created the best human form I can with the soft clothes. I went into the closet and grabbed more, still leaving quite a few behind. 

Staring in a annoyance at my work, I sighed. "That's the best I'm gonna get, isn't it?" I covered it up with my blanket, before walking in my closet again. I'm pretty sure I have some clothes in here that's better for sneaking around than what I'm currently wearing. 

I rummaged through my clothes before getting a pleasant surprise-my soul reaper uniform.

I pulled it off the hanger to inspect it better, but my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. This really was my uniform. Why didn't they get rid of it?

_They wanted you to do it. If you did, it would be the proof they needed that you truly are back._

"I thought I already proved that."

_Only during dinner._

"True." I shrugged, changing into my familiar kimono. Happy, I came out of the closet. Not in that way you idiots. 

I grabbed my zanpakuto and tied it on my back, ready to be used at a moments notice. 

I slowly opened the door, sticking my head out and carefully looking around. I knew the halls would be empty at this point. Did they seriously not update the guards schedule since I left?

I should explain. When I was younger, I used to sneak out a lot. So much to the point that I remembered the path the guards took, and when they took it. Growing up and never leaving this damned castle, you can't expect me to not leave every chance I took, even if I never got to see anything interesting. I winced remembering the harsh punishments.

_Focus, you idiot._

"Shut up," I mumbled, finally leaving the room and closing the door softly behind me. Keeping a close track on my surroundings, and the spirit energy around me, I carefully edged my way down the hall. I played with extra care to my spirit energy, but I know I will always have trouble controlling it, so I'll need to rely on distance and speed. 

I carefully made my way to our armory. I know we don't really need one, but mom insisted that we always have emergency weapons in case our swords failed us. 

I peeked around the corner-I can see the door _right there_-but I had to watch the guard pacing back and forth. He had hands in his pockets, and was humming quietly. I guess he doesn't get a lot of action, or else he would pay a little more attention. This is good. 

I looked to the ground and saw some loose stones. Yes, this is a movie cliche. Get over it. 

I picked up a stone and threw it down his end of the hall. His head jerked in the direction the noise came from before running there. Adding speed to my run with flash step, I effortlessly opened the door and slipped behind without making a noise. 

The room was really dark. But I can't turn on the lights without alarming anyone... Aha! Of course! 

I held up my hand and an amber aura appeared, very dimly illuminating the room. Just enough so I could see what was right in front of me. I wish I had more, but this will have to do. This amber aura thingy wasn't _just_ good for fixing my zanpakuto. 

I found the wall and walked along it. All sorts of weapons lined it, but none of them was the one I was looking for. Was that a gun just there? Doesn't matter. I'm too busy to focus on that.

At the very end of the room, I found it. 

"There you are, Hyorinmaru." I carefully pulled it off the wall where it was hanging. I attempted to strap it to my waist, but I flinched at the noise it made when it hit the ground. It wasn't really meant to be here anyways. Anyway I try, Hyorinmaru was going to keep falling. I changed its position to rest on my back instead. Its not the most comfortable thing having two swords resting on my back in an 'x' formation, but I'll live. I need to get out of here. 

I walked as fast as I dared to the door. I twisted the doorknob, but then heard the clink of armor hitting the stone floor. Crap. I didn't think on how I was going to leave the room. And I made fun of Toshiro and Renji for not thinking of a way for me to get the Senkaimon just days ago... Karma's a bit of an ass, isn't it...

As slowly as humanly possible, I turned the doorknob back to its original position while I tried to think of a plan. Man, I'm glad no one else is around, or I'll never hear the end of this. 

_I'm here. _

No, you're not allowed. Think of a plan.

I can't throw another stone without anyone seeing me. I can't just step out, then I would have to explain what I was doing in here-plus I sneaked in here without him noticing. 

You're probably thinking, 'just change into a fly and you're free to go!' but that's not going to work when I have to carry two swords and my kimono with me. When we change our forms, our clothes don't follow suit. Its super annoying. 

Jeez... What am I going to do? Camping out here for the night is not an option. I sighed at my stupidity, then turning my attention to the guard. I could hear that he had gone back to pacing in front of the door, but he wasn't humming anymore, probably paying more attention to his surroundings. Its clear he's not paying attention to any spirit energy though, or else I would already be confronted. He can't be too worried about that stone then.

I briefly wondered if I should just surprise attack him and lock him in this room. It probably wouldn't be a good idea though. Another guard might notice he's missing. I'm still likely to be the first suspect, despite my claimed loyalty. 

I decided to listen to his footsteps. Maybe if he gets far enough away, I can use flash step for my get away. I waited until his was just outside the door before paying attention.

_Tik__, __Tik__, __Tik__, __Tik__, __Tik__, __Tik__, __Tik__, __Tik__, __Tik__, __Tik__, __Tik__, __Tik__, __Tik__, __Tik__, __Tik__, __Tik__. _Turn_. __Tik__, __Tik__, __Tik__, __Tik__, __Tik__, __Tik__, __Tik__, __Tik__. _He's in front of the door again, taking the same amount of steps in the other direction. 

Sixteen steps. Is that far enough away for my getaway? I don't really have any other option. 

I visualized from when I came in. I came from the right, so that's where I'll leave. 

When the guard was as far to the left as he gets, just before he turned around, I all but threw open the door-accidentally slamming it behind me-and flash stepped as fast as I could go. Just before I left, I heard the guard shout. "What the hell was that?! Guys, get over here!" 

I finally gave myself a moment to rest in the staircase leading to the dungeon. My heart threatened to climb out of my chest. I gave myself a moment to catch my breath. Thank goodness that's over. Now to get Toshiro.

_Aren't you forgetting something?_

"Like what?"

I could almost feel him face palm. _The keys...?_

"Shit!" I covered my mouth, looking around for a quick check of any guards. With no one around, I lowered my arms, angry with myself. "Idiot," I hissed. "Of course I forgot that!" 

Aw, jeez, where would the keys even be? Mom probably wouldn't have it. The most likely candidate would be the captain of the guards. I shivered as I remembered him. He was a large burly man, who always scared the crap out of me when I was younger. He loved to scare me, and would do so every chance he got. What a bastard. I bet Kenpachi would like to fight him. 

I stepped out of the staircase, making my way to the guards quarters. If I'm lucky, he's asleep, and I can slip in and out without him noticing. 

I groaned thinking about the confrontation that's sure to come. It doesn't help that I can't even remember his name. He's so going to kill me if I'm not careful. Let's hope he doesn't have it, and I won't have to his face again. 

"Can't believe the princess is back." I gasped and darted into another hallway, pressing myself against it and holding my breath. What a coincidence that he happened to be walking close by. What the hell am I going to do now?

"Aye, Captain. The soul reapers will be finished in no time."

"Don't get cocky, soldier. There's still that substitute soul reaper we need to be careful of, and our sword's names still elude us." 

The soldier let out a hearty laugh. "No one can go toe to toe against you, Captain. I'm sure we'll be fine, with or without the names."

I took small shallow breathes, forcing my spirit energy to remain low. Would this be a good chance for me to swipe the keys?

I slowly moved to the corner so I could see the two. They were heading in the opposite direction, thankfully.

_There's the keys._

Yeah. Wish me luck. 

I flash stepped even faster than before, grabbed the keys, accidentally broke the hook they were resting on and thus gaining his attention, and made a quick getaway towards the dungeon. 

_ARE YOU INSANE?!_ I flinched as my zanpakuto shouted in my head. 

Leaning against the wall in the staircase, I muttered, "I didn't really have much of a choice. Sorry, man, but what other choice did I have?" 

He was silent for a moment before he huffed. _That's true, I suppose. Just don't take anymore unnecessary risks._

I laughed softly and began making my way down. "Don't worry. I'll be careful from here on out."

When I made it to Toshiro, his back was to me. I was relieved to see that he was still moving. I was about to call out to him, when my annoying zanpakuto reminded me of something extremely important. _You should change into your human form before talking to him._

I glanced at myself, realizing he was right. I closed my eyes and once again willed myself to change forms, this time into my favorite. Happy, I gained my Captain's attention. "Hey, Toshiro, wake up." 

His form shuffled, until he was facing me. "Makoto? I told you to get out of here." I shrunk back at his weak voice. I need to bring him to Orihime as soon as possible.

I fumbled with the keys until I was able to unlock his cell door. It creaked as I opened it, but for now the coast was clear. I also unlocked the chains around his arms and legs. "Sorry Captain. I can't just leave you here to die."

"Idiot. I gave you an order," he barely muttered. 

"Orders are meant to be broken. Anyways, do you have your soul pager with you?" I asked. 

"Yeah." He tried to get it from his pocket, but his movements were too shaky.

"Here, I'll do it," I said as he winced. Grabbing his pager, I dialed Kisuke's number.

"Captain Histugaya, you made it quite difficult for us to find you," Kisuke said playfully but with a hint of seriousness.

"I need you to gather everyone to your shop. _Including_ Orihime," I said with urgency.

"Makoto! What a pleasant surprise." I could tell he actually was surprised. "Although, why are you using Toshiro's pager and not yours? I heard from Nel you were taken from Hueco Mundo."

"Long story. Can you get everyone there tonight?"

"Won't be a problem. Do you want Rangiku and Ikkaku there too?" They're still there?

"Yeah. Anyways, I need you to create a Ptaru to Chenjiringu. Me and Toshiro need to get out _tonight_," I quickly said, making sure there weren't any guards around.

"What? No I can't do that," he said and I _knew _he was lying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap Kisuke. I know you know where Chenjiringu is. And I also know that you can open a Ptaru from there to here. I need you to make one on your side so I can make one here. And if you don't, so help me I will haunt you for the rest of your days," I threatened. 

"How'd you know?" And there was the serious Kisuke that everyone knows and loves. Psh, yeah right. He's so annoying, he's like the king of annoyance.

"You're Kisuke, Kisuke. You know practically everything and everyone knows that. Can you do it now? We're in a hurry," I whispered and hid just as guard came walking past.

"I'll have it ready in a few minutes. You do what you need to do and get here once it's open," he instructed and hung up.

With a sigh, I closed the pager and stuffed it in my pocket. Making sure there were no guards nearby, I walked over to Toshiro. "Can you walk?" I asked. He barely nodded.

Wincing, he stood up and fell back down. I caught him just before he could reach the ground. "All right, looks like I'll be carrying you," I mumbled looping his arms around my neck. "I sure hope you don't remember this," I grunted once I made sure he wouldn't fall off. Let's just hope the sheaths won't be too uncomfortable.

Walking to the door, I looked around making sure the coast was clear and began making my way towards my secret hideout. I'm glad I made sure to create an entry from the dungeon when I was younger. 

I carefully climbed down, though I almost fell and landed on Toshiro twice. I held up my right hand, the amber aura once again lighting the area. This time though, I made the light brighter than before, so I could see at least a few feet in front of me. Confident my captain wouldn't fall, I began walking down the tunnel. 

"Where are we...?" Toshiro mumbled, quietly. Is he getting quieter by the second?

I blushed a little from embarrassment as we walked. "This is a secret hideout I found when I was younger," I answered. "No one else knows about it, so we should be safe down here."

"When you were younger?"

I bit my lip, my eyes trained to the ground. "I'll explain later."

He didn't reply. Actually, is that snoring I'm hearing? At least I don't have to explain anything right now.

I let out my breath slowly. I could feel tears stinging my eyes, but this time I didn't hold them back. What a wonderful turn of events my life has taken. At least we'll be safe soon, but still. Why did Toshiro have to get hurt because of me?

_How pathetic._

"Shut up."

_Stop saying that._

"No."

My zanpakuto sighed. _Look, you can cry all you want when this is over. For now, please stay focused._

I simply nodded and continued on my way. Its no use crying right now anyways. 

Up ahead, I could see a light. Yes, a light at the end of the tunnel. Hardy har. 

When I emerged from it, I could see the all too familiar ruins up ahead. You know that Stonehenge somewhere in England was it? This place was similar to it, at least with the stones surrounding it. There wasn't anything inside it though, except a single large stone. This place was for an important ritual. Where the position of power moves from one changeling to another. I never understood why this was so important. Mom always said that she'll tell me the answer when its my turn to be queen. 

I walked past the stone in the middle and walked to the two standing stones at the end. If I want to open the Ptaru from this end, I'll need the stones for help. 

"Sorry Captain," I said, helping him lie on the ground. Then I bent down on one knee exactly in the middle of the two stones, only a few steps back. 

I closed my eyes, allowing my spirit energy to rise. Then I put my hands outstretched in front of me. This will make it easier to channel my energy for what I need it for.

"The Land of Day, the Land of Night, the Land in Between, I beckon ye. The Land in Between, open thy gate. The Land of Night, the Land of Day, ensure our safe travel. The Land of Twilight must be left behind." 

I opened my eyes, glad to see the two stones glowing. Yellow energy moved between two stones in an erratic pattern until it connected in the middle. An explosion of light was only held back by the stones, controlling their power. When the light died down, a dark doorway was revealed. 

"What is that?" 

I turned around and saw Toshiro barely standing. 

"Its a Ptaru. And our way out of here. C'mon, let's get going." 

Toshiro staggered towards me. I rushed towards him, and helped him stand. 

We limped our way through the Ptaru, our exhaustion slowing us down, but we trudged through. I could see that Kisuke's side of the Ptaru was opened. I sighed in relief. "Just a little further," I grunted out.

Staggering a bit, I continued towards the end of the tunnel. "Ugh, why is it taking forever," I mumbled. Holding in a yawn, I ended up tripping on my own feet and fell, taking Toshiro with me. We both groaned as we connected with the ground. "Sorry," I murmured, as I stood up, hoisting Toshiro.

"Remind me to never do this again," Toshiro grunted out as we began walking.

"Noted," I said and sighed in relief as we made it to the end of the tunnel.

At the last second, I ended up tripping again. _Whoever's controlling my life right now, needs to lighten up a bit, _I thought as I fell through the opening and blacked out. That happens way too much, doesn't it?


	18. Welp. Time to Prepare, Huh?

_Wake up you fool. It's time to explain everything._

"No, I keep passing out. Let me sleep," I mumbled, turning onto my other side. I kept my eyes firmly shut, refusing to acknowledge that I'm awake yet. I've been passing out more than Jason Grace in this book, and I don't even know who that is. I also feel like I referenced two things in that last sentence.

_Stop referencing things you don't even know about, and get your ass out of bed._

I groaned and peeled my eyes open. With a quick glance at my surroundings, I recognized this place as one of Kisuke's extra rooms. I sighed in relief. "So, me and Toshiro really got of there alive?" I asked, turning onto my back.

_Barely, but yes. Had you waited minutes longer to save him, Toshiro may have died while in the cell._

I closed my eyes, exhaling slowly. What a relief. I guess it was a good thing that Joo kidnapped me and made me regain my memories. I got to learn the name of my zanpakuto, and I got to save Toshiro.

I opened my eyes when I heard the door slide open. I glanced in the direction of the door and saw my captain standing in the doorway. He didn't even try to hide his relief. "Third seat Shiba. I'm glad to see your awake. Can I speak with you for a moment?" I sat up as he closed the door behind him and sat at the edge of the mattress I was currently resting on before I could give him an answer.

A smile broke out on my face. Without warning I nearly pounced on him, hugging tightly. "You're alright," I whispered.

Toshiro awkwardly hugged me back, which only made me giggle. When I pulled back, he cleared his throat, looking away. I did catch that blush though. He can't hide that from me. "Anyways, third-"

"Enough formalities," I cut him off.

He sighed. "Thanks Makoto for saving my life. I'm mad at you for not listening to my orders, but thank you."

"Heh. Your welcome, Ca-"

"Didn't you just say no formalities?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought all subordinates had to refer to you as captain."

"Well, you don't have to this time."

I gave him a cheeky grin. "You shouldn't give me this kind of power."

Toshiro groaned, muttering, "I know."

"Is this all you wanted to talk about?" I decided to spare him and change the subject.

Toshiro shook his head. "No, it isn't. I was wondering how you knew about that underground tunnel, or how to open that-what'd you call it?-Ptaru. I tried questioning Urahara about it, but he told me it was your place to tell. He even admitted that he didn't know a lot about the subject in the first place." He paused before adding, "Makoto, have you regained your memories?"

I stared down at the white blanket, my fists clenched around it. I knew these questions were unavoidable, but I wanted to wait a little longer. "Yeah, I have," I spoke quietly. "But only while we were in Chenjiringu."

"Chenjiringu?"

I clenched my fists even tighter. Was I really going to reveal everyone about me? Will they treat me any differently? "I want to explain to everyone," I said. I bit my lip in thought. Do I really want to? While I was exhausted in Chenjiringu, it seemed like a good idea. Now though, I'm having second thoughts.

Toshiro reached out and patted my hand. I instinctively unclenched my hands, looking up at him curiously. "You don't have to tell anyone if you don't think it's a good idea. Its your place to tell, and if you don't want to, then don't."

I shook my head. "No, I owe you guys an explanation. Besides," I laughed, "if the Soul Society doesn't decide to kill me on the spot, they'll want answers too. I might as well tell you guys first."

"Alright. Are you ready to explain now?"

"Yeah," I said and we stood up. I grabbed my zanpakuto and strapped it to my back. "Wait, did you get your zanpakuto back?"

He gestured to his back, where I could see the handle. How did I not notice that before? "Thanks to you. I owe you a lot."

"Don't say that!" I shouted. I lowered my voice, shame building up in me. "Its my fault you got hurt..."

"Makoto-"

"It is!" I insisted. "You don't owe me anything! I owe you a lot because its all my fault!"

"Fine. Explain then."

"I have to tell everyone. No spoilers."

The look he gave showed how done he was. I gave him a cheeky smile before pulling him out of the room.

Toshiro ended up leading me towards everyone, who were all waiting in the front of the shop due to the amount of people.

"Makoto!"

"Huh?"

The force of a small child who had superpowers crashed into me, knocking me to the ground. Had I been holding onto anything else, it would've come down with me.

"Nel is so glad Makoto is alright!" she wailed.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I grunted once I got air in my lungs again.

"Don't give yourself up like that again," she scolded. "Nel was so worried!"

"Sorry." I smiled, hoping to reassure her.

"Nel." We turned to Kisuke, who was leaning over the counter to look at us. "Its time for Makoto to explain."

Nel jumped off of me, leaped on the counter, and jumped one more time towards Ichigo. I knew only because he grunted immediately after.

I stood up and leaned against the wall. "So, I'm sure you're all wondering what happened in Hueco Mundo..."

Everyone gave me silent nods. No one bothered to speak. I expected Orihime, Rangiku, Nel, Kisuke, _somebody _to speak, but nope. No ice breakers for me. Lovely. Let's hope this won't be too awkward. I sighed.

"I should start from the beginning. So, a while ago, I fought a hollow and it made me lose memories of _everything_, except the fight itself." Surprised faces emerged from everyone, except Toshiro, Rangiku, Kisuke and Yoruichi. Of course the last two already knew, they wouldn't have told me I was a changeling if they didn't.

"Anyways, while me and Toshiro were in Chenjiringu, I had regained them. I remembered that I am a changeling. Not only that, but I'm a princess." This time, everyone was surprised. Of course they were, not even Kisuke-the man who knows everything-knew much about them.

From there, I explained that my mother Joo had sent thirteen changelings into the Soul Society, including me, to learn the weaknesses of soul reapers and to see if we could learn the names of our zanpakuto. Then I explained that recently, Joo had lost her patience with me regaining my memories, so she decided it was time for her to get involved, which led to her kidnapping my captain for bait. I also explained that we can change our forms to just about anything, and to keep our powers strong, we feed off of spirit energy, so the longer the fight, the weaker one will get.

"I had tricked all the changelings into thinking that I was with them again," I closed my eyes. "Once my mom realizes that I've betrayed them, she's going to want revenge. Sorry for bringing war." I forced my eyes to remain closed. I don't want to see their reactions, whether its pity, anger, or any other emotions.

"What do changelings look like?"

"Eh?" I opened my eyes to look at Orihime. After all I've said, _that's_ the first thing she asks?

She shrugged innocently. "I'm curious."

"It would be good to know," Uryu pointed out. "We need to learn anything we can about changelings if we're going to stand a chance for the upcoming war."

I pursed my lips, thinking about it. He does have a point.

"Again, its up to you Makoto."

I shot a glance at Toshiro. Despite his words, I could see that he was curious too.

"I'll show you," I finally said. "Just keep in mind, it takes me longer to transform than the others. They only need a second before they change." I closed my eyes and once again allowed my form to change. A few gasps broke out between everyone. "This is my original form." I opened my eyes and eyed my pale skin. I've always been different than the others, though I never understood why. I closed my eyes again, this time mimicking my mother's form. "This is my mom. Most changelings look similar to her."

"Why do you look different compared to the others?" Chad asked after I went back to my human form.

I shrugged in response. "Don't know. Its always been that way."

Silence fell upon us, thinking about the upcoming war.

"What are we going to do now, Captain?" Rangiku asked.

"We need to warn the Soul Society," Toshiro stated. He turned towards me. "Makoto, you need to stay here for now. Just until we explain what's really going on."

"I'm still fighting." I stared at my captain defiantly, daring him to say no, like he always has in the past. This is one battle I can't turn away from, no matter what happens.

Toshiro smirked. I tensed as I waiting for him to speak. "I'd be surprised if you didn't."

"Heh," I chuckled. "Good luck in the Soul Society then. I'll see you soon."

"Rangiku, Ikkaku, let's get going," Toshiro ordered and led them outside. Rangiku shot me a look, one screaming thanks. I smiled at her as I watched her step out.

Now, it's time to prepare for a battle. But first, I need to visit a certain Shiba so he doesn't have to worry anymore.


	19. The Verdict Is...

Standing there, I sighed unsure what to do so now. Well I know what to do, the only question is do I really have to? Can I avoid it forever?

Toshiro, Rangiku and Ikkaku left for the Soul Society. And Ichigo and them left for school, leaving me to stand there as they walked away.

"You're going to have to tell him," Kisuke said, coming up behind me. I nearly jumped to the ceiling.

"Tell him what exactly? That there's a war coming and I'm the reason?" I questioned.

"Tell him the truth. Even though that's technically the truth, I wouldn't suggest starting with that. Besides, I'm sure you have a few questions."

"I do, but with what's coming I think I can wait until this is all over."

Kisuke smiled and waved his fan around like the idiot that he is. "You should go now. I'm sure Karin and Yuzu have left by now. Do you want a gigai?"

"Nah, I think I'm good. Let everyone think Isshin's crazy." Having said that, I left the shop and flash stepped my way to the Kurosaki Clinic. Might as well get this over with as soon as possible.

I stopped a few feet away from the door. I wasn't sure how he was going to react, finding out his adoptive daughter is a Changeling. Will he un-adopt me? Oh man, I hope not. I don't know what I would do if he did. 

Eventually, I dragged myself to the door and snuck in. I immediately noticed that no one was home. Maybe Isshin had somethings to do. Shrugging my shoulders I walked around and waited.

Half an hour later I heard the front door open. Now, I know I should have gotten ready to attack but my hands were full and I don't want to fight. I'm not in the mood for it. 

"What are you doing?" I looked up to see Isshin looking at me like I have some issues. Which I guess I do. 

"Eating," I said in a duh tone, staring at him blankly. 

"I can see that but why are you sitting _on_ the counter instead of at the table?"

"It's a lot comfortable," I said with a shrug. All he did was shake his head. "You won't tell Yuzu about this, will you?" I cringed, realizing she won't be happy about this. 

Isshin gave a thoughtful look and shook his head. "Our little secret. So, anything new happening?"

I laughed. "Yeah you could say that. So it turns out I'm a Changeling," I said casually. It's now or never, right? Might as well not make it to big of a deal. 

"A what now?" Isshin asked. I smirked before changing my appearance. He jumped back, screaming like a little girl. I fell off the counter laughing like crazy, nearly spilling what's left of my food all over me. "Why do you look like me?!"

"We can change our appearance to whatever we want to look like," I explained once I stopped laughing. I changed my changeling form and stood up. "This is what I really look like."

Isshin nodded and I changed back to shinigami Makoto.

"So how'd you find out you're a Changeling?"

And I told him from when Rangiku and Ikkaku found me, the going to Hueco Mundo from being kidnapped to what happened in to Chenjiringu to now. "So now I have to wait and see if I'm still wanted dead or not."

Isshin nodded. "I'm sure that once the Head Captain hears the truth, he'll be ready for the Changelings, instead of hunting you."

"I hope so." 

We sat in silence for a bit, enjoying each other's company. Despite the upcoming war, it felt nice to actually sit back and relax. Unfortunately, the one question that's been bugging me since the beginning of this chapter re-emerged. "A-are you mad that I'm a Changeling?" I silently cursed myself for stuttering. 

Isshin leaned against the counter, giving me an odd look. "Why on earth would I be mad at you for being born another species? Even though you regained your memories, you decided to stay Makoto Shiba, instead of Princess Makoto. That doesn't even sound right, to be honest." He laughed. "Not with you anyways."

I stuck my tongue out at him, though I couldn't help the sigh of relief. "I was just afraid that you would reject me since I've been lying about who I was for so long."

Isshin shook his head. "Your train of thoughts will never cease to amaze me."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I barked in protest.

"So, will you be taking part in this war?" Isshin suddenly asked, changing the subject. Stupid bastard.

"Of course," I stated with a matter-of-fact tone. "Who knows the Changelings better than their own Princess?"

Isshin gave me a small grin. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"You realize that you will likely be the one to fight the Queen, correct?" A new man walked in. He had white hair, and glasses over his blue eyes that he kept narrowed, as if studying everything around him. He wore a light grey suit, a light blue shirt, and a tie filled with Quincy crosses. I studied him for a moment, trying to figure out why he looked familiar. Then, it dawned on me. This must be Uryu's father. Uh... What was his name? 

"Ryuken, what are you doing here?" Isshinasked, completely surprised. At least he stated this guy's name. 

"Apologies for my intrusion, I wanted to speak to you about something. However, I can see that you are busy." He turned his attention to me. "I don't believe we met before. I am Ryuken Ishida."

"Makoto Shiba."

Ryuken glanced at Isshin for a moment, a questioning look in his eyes, before looking at me again when I spoke up.

"What do you mean I'll have to be the one to fight the Queen? There are other soul reapers who are much more capable of fighting her then me." Sure, I did originally plan on fighting mom, I just don't like being told what to do.

"True." Isshin muttered, causing me to punch him. Both me and Ryuken decided to ignore his whining. 

"I've known you were a Changeling for quite some time," he started. I tilted my head, wondering how on earth he could know that, especially since this is the first time we met. I doubt he would tell me though. "I've done research on your kind. It is not my place to tell you," - ugh, what a horrible cliche - "however, if anyone else were to learn this, they most likely wouldn't kill the queen. You are the only one who can make the final decision about her death." 

I was about to ask what on earth he could possibly mean by that, but was interrupted by a phone ringing. 

"Hello?" I watched Isshin as he picked up his phone. "Yeah she's still here.....Oh....So it's fine for her to return?.....Alright, I'll tell her."

From what I had gotten out of that conversation was they they were talking about me. Can I go back without worrying about being executed?

"Who was that?" I asked once Isshin hung up, ignoring my questions for Ryuken. 

"Kisuke. What happened to your soul pager? He said that Toshiro tried to get a hold of you but couldn't reach you."

What did happen to my soul pager? I thought about it and shrugged. "No idea. Must have dropped it in Hueco Mundo I guess. Or maybe stolen by the Changelings. What did they say? Can I go back home without being killed?"

Isshin shook his head and laughed. "I wouldn't say it like that but yeah. It's safe for you to go back. When you do, you have to go straight to the Captain's room."

"Which one?" Isshin gave me a look of 'wow, I can't believe I adopted this girl'. Ryuken shook his head and crossed his arms, annoyed. 

Did I say something wrong?

Isshin continued to look at me like that until I realized what he meant. "Oh that one."

He sighed and shook his head. "You're slow."

"Well excuse me for having to run for my life for way too long," I pointed out. I don't really think it matters how long I was running, as long as I was running. 

"I won't." He poked his tongue out at me and I returned the favour. 

_You're being childish, _a certain voice said. Funnily enough, Ryuken said the same thing. Out loud. Not in my head. Obviously. 

"Makoto?" Isshin asked snapping his fingers in front of me. 

Blinking I looked at him. "What?"

"You okay? You spaced out."

"Yeah I'm fine. I should probably get going." 

Isshin waved, while Ryuken simply nodded. Saying goodbye, I stepped outside and flash stepped to the Urahara Shop, 

"Hey look, its the runaway," Jinta said as I walked inside.

"And look it's the annoying brat," I retorted. Jinta ran at me and tried to hit me, I moved just at the last minute and watched him crash into one of the shops shelves. I couldn't stop laughing.

"What's all the commotion about?" Tessai asked, poking his head out to see Jinta sprawled out on the floor and me dying of laughter.

"Jinta's being annoying, that's all," I waved off his question after I had finally stopped laughing.

"Jinta clean up the mess and no whining," Tessai ordered and turned to me. "You're here to see Kisuke?" I nodded. "I'll get him." He disappeared, only for Kisuke to show up in his place a moment later.

"Missed me already?" Kisuke smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "You wish. I need you to open up a Senkaimon. I wouldn't have returned if I knew how, but since I don't..."

"Here you are."

"Here I am."

Within minutes we were in the underground training room with a Senkaimon already open.

"Good luck," Kisuke called as I started walking through the Precipice World. I waved indicating that I heard just before I stepped inside. 

As I walked, I mentally prepared myself for what was waiting for me when I arrived. I gotta pray this isn't some sort of trap, though I doubt it at this point. 

Once the doorway opened, Toshiro and Rangiku were waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" Rangiku asked, when I walked out and we made our way to the Captain's meeting room.

"Not really but let's get this over with," I replied.

We spent the entire walk in silence, which was kind of annoying. I need to be distracted right now, I'm on the verge of panicking. 

Finally, we entered the Squad One barracks. Just before we could enter the Head Captain's office, my Captain spoke up/ "Wait here," Toshiro ordered and walked in before me.

"This all sucks," I said, rubbing my face tiredly.

"It'll be over soon. Hang in there," Rangiku comforted me, patting my shoulder reassuringly. 

"After all this, I'm taking a three year nap," I said, making her laugh.

"That sounds lovely. I think I'll join you." I couldn't help but giggle a bit, knowing full well she would try. 

Soon after the door opened and I walked in. Once the door closed behind me, questions flew one after another, I couldn't keep up. But I'm pretty sure that Captain Kurotsuchi asked if he could experiment on me.

No thank you.

The Head Captain hit the floor with his cane which caused everyone to shut up instantly. 

"Now Third Seat Shiba, please explain everything up until now."

I looked at Toshiro and he nodded. With a deep breath I told them everything for the next half an hour. From how I escaped, to what happened in Huedo Mundo, to Chenjiringu to now. I even showed them what a Changeling looked like. 

If I have to explain this one more time, I'm going to snap and hit something or someone. I'm getting a headache and I have no time to rest.

"And do you know when they will attack?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked.

I shook my head. "That was one thing they didn't tell me. But knowing my mother, it should be fairly soon," I answered.

"But they do not know the names of their zanpakuto's?" Kurotsuchi asked, I shook my head. "But you know yours?"

"I do now, yes."

"Fascinating."

"They do know how to fight without their shikai. They do have other weapons, if they choose to use them instead of their zanpakuto's."

"How is it that you didn't disappear with the rest of the Changelings?" Shinji asked.

"I think it had something to do with my memory lost. They probably set a day to disappear to try to force me to regain my memories. We're pretty similar, so they figured if I made the connection, something inside me would snap."

I was saved from any more questions because suddenly the door burst open with a shinigami out of breath. 

"We are still in session," Yamamoto scolded, "please lea-"

"They're here!" the shinigami yelled interrupting Yamamoto. What a brave thing to do. "The Changelings are here!"

"Everyone prepare for battle." The Head Captain ordered immediately. He ordered each captain to postion their squads in different areas, before dismissing everyone. 

I walked out with Toshiro. "What's the plan?"

"We fight and we win."

I chuckled before turning serious, thinking about my opponent. "My mother's mine."

"Are you sure?" Toshiro asked, questioning my ability to go against her. 

"Positive." 

If anyone is going to fight the Queen of the Changelings, it should be her own daughter.


	20. A Sacrifice Had to Be Made

I can't believe I was about to kill my mom.

I can't believe I'm having second thoughts.

I know its for the best, but as the battle approaches, I can't picture myself killing my mother. I know she deserves, it has to happen or else the Changelings will keep coming back, but killing your mother isn't exactly like killing a hollow. She raised me, taught me stuff, she was my _mom _for crying out loud!

"Having second thoughts, Shiba?" Toshiro asked.

I scoffed. "'Course not, Toshiro. I was born ready for this."

Toshiro gave me a skeptical look, but decided not to bother me. I guess, if I did fail in my one and only job, he would swoop in and finish it for me. I didn't want to let him do it though. Ryuuken had said it was my job to do it, so I will.

Up ahead, I saw my mom, leading the large army, a very determined look on her face.

I scowled. One way or another, the fight was going to end with us. I just knew it.

I closed my eyes, and forced myself to take my true form. I'm not really sure why, but it feels like something I have to do.

"Makoto?"

I glanced at Toshiro, spreading my wings. Looking in his eyes, I could see he wasn't very fond of this look on me. Oh well. "It's now or never, right?"

I took off into the sky, charging towards my mother. I held my sword low with both hands, ready to put as much strength into this blow as possible.

Hatred shone in Joo's eyes when she saw me approach. She barked orders to her mindless servants. The dispersed into smaller groups and rained down onto the prepared Soul Society, hatred pushing them forward.

I ignored them, though, knowing the Soul Society would be fine since I warned them.

I clenched my jaw when our two swords connecting, the sound reverberating through the air. We pushed at each other, trying to prove our strength as superior.

It took me a moment, but I realized she was having more success than I was, actually pushing me down. With a defiant cry, I moved my entire weight to pushed her back. Before she could recover, I floated away.

We glared at each other. I know now that, at my current level, I can't beat her. I need more strength. I grinned, I've been wanting to do this for so long. Mom glared at me with suspicion.

Focusing my spiritual energy, I yelled out, calling on the power that's been sealed inside me for so long. "Burn through the barren earth, Kasai!" A light surrounded me, and Joo was forced to turn away, lest she wanted to be blind. The light didn't bother me though. Of course it didn't, it was coming from me.

Finally, the light died, my new form taking its place. I couldn't help my grin get wider, as I felt the power course through me.

"I thought you didn't know the name of your Zanpakuto," Joo commented, but there was an edge of something in her voice.

I should probably mention how awesome I look before continuing with the story, eh?

So you know Toshiro's bankai? Well it looks sort of like that except instead of wings of ice, mine are made of fire, along with a dragon tail. I didn't have the dragon claws though, and there weren't any flower petals counting down how long my shikai would last. My zanpakuto looks the same as its sealed state, but there's a ruby attached to a chain at the end of the hilt of Kasai.

This is the first time I've ever fought with my shikai. I hope I don't fail. Anyways back to the story.

"There's a thing called lying," I said as I positioned myself for a fight. "I despised you since I was a child. And living in the Soul Society without my memory made me fall in love with this world."

"So you fight with our enemy then?"

"No, I fight with my family. Which I guess makes me your enemy." I changed my appearance to my human form. It actually made using my shikai a lot more comfortable, as if it was my natural form.

"Why not fight me as my daughter and not that disgrace?"

"So everyone knows who's face it was who defeated Joo, the Queen of the Changelings," I said and with that, we fought.

With my strength multiplied, I had an easier time fighting Joo. I'm done calling her mom by the way.

Fire and anger churned inside me. Remember how in the beginning, I was (somewhat) worried that one day my anger was going to make me hurt someone I love? Well, now it was time I controlled it.

My zanpakuto turned an angry shade of red, heating up the area so intensely, Joo was forced to quickly fly away. For a moment, I noticed fear on her face, but she got it under control.

"Let's see if you're speed is greater," she called, turned and fled.

I smirked, flapped my amazing new wings, and shot after her, determined to catch her.

Maybe it was because I was tired, or maybe it was because a part of me didn't want to, but I did realize I wasn't going to catch her. If I kept going like this, I was going to get tired out. So, instead I stopped.

I pointed Kasai in Joo direction. Screaming, I willed fire to shoot out of my sword. A dragon made entirely of fire rocketed towards her. Just before it caught her, Joo veered to the left, but I moved my hand upwards and copied where ever Joo went with it. The dragon had no choice but to follow.

It was a dangerous game of tag, but Joo shot upwards and - despite the heat - plunged down and cut my dragon's head off. The flames flickered and died. Joo glared at me before we rushed toward each other. Sadly, my zanpakuto had cooled off since the dragon died, so it was fine for her to stay close to it.

We flew at each other, zipping through the air at high speeds. Sparks flew every time our blades connected. We refused to let the other get behind us. We both flapped our wings furiously.

I could feel sweat beating down my back. I can't keep this up for long.

We jumped away from each other and stood there, out of breath. The one thing about Changelings, is that if we're not use to the spirit energy of a certain place, we get tired easily. That's only because Chenjiringu is a lot different then the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living, and we're a lot more sensitive to the stuff. I don't know why it's like this, it just is.

Now you're probably thinking, 'but Makoto, you've been in the Soul Society for a long time that wasn't actually specified. It shouldn't affect you.'

You're right it shouldn't, but since I stayed in Chenjiringu for awhile my body quickly adjusted. It sucks, I know, but hey, whatcha gonna do?

"You'll never win, Makoto," Joo seethed.

"We'll see about that," I said, flying towards her again.

_She's right you know,_ someone spoke up, and that sure as hell wasn't Kasai. I stopped mid attack.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded, looking around.

_I'm your conscience._

_Yeah right, Makoto doesn't have one, _Kasai snorted.

"Oh jeez, thanks for that. Really feeling the love."

_Anyways, I wouldn't kill her, _the voice continued.

Before I could ask why, Joo swooped down, kicking me on the chest, forcing me to spin out of control. "Ugh," I groaned once I righted myself.

"Ah, I see you _can_ hear Maki," Joo said as she studied me.

Who now?

_The queen's zanpakuto! _she chirped cheerfully. _Though she can't use my name to release me, she can certainly send me to the next in line! Which happens to be you!_

"I think they doubt you, Maki," Joo remarked, looking bored now. I grit my teeth in frustration. Now with this Maki character in my head, she thinks she can win.

_Bad things happen if you don't listen to me, _Maki said. _I'm old and wise and stuff._

I straightened, not caring. "That's great," I said sarcastically. "And why should I listen to her?"

"You kill me, all the Changelings die," Joo elaborated.

_Including you, _Makiadded, as if that wasn't obvious.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." I lifted my zanpakuto with both hands. I have one chance, while Joo's guard is down, while she thinks victory is her's.

I rocketed towards her.

"Makoto wait!" Toshiro yelled from behind me. I had sensed him before, but only now did I look at him, pushing my zanpakuto through Joo's chest.

A jolt of pain shot through me, starting from the heart. I gritted my teeth, refusing to scream.

"You've made a grave mistake," Joo groaned out, but I refused to look at her. I was watching Toshiro drifting towards me.

I twisted the zanpakuto a little before withdrawing it. "I don't care."

Me and Joo began to fall to the ground. As we fell, I turned away from Toshiro, watching the ground rapidly approaching. I don't want him to see me cry.

"Makoto," Joo forced out. "There's one thing you need to know." As she whispered, my eyes widened.

No way, that can't be true.

I pushed myself away from her, and a second later she landed on the ground, but she didn't bleed. She just disappeared, black spirit energy swirling around me like a lazy tornado, before drifting away in the air.

I dropped my zanpakuto and collapsed on my knees, holding my chest in pain. I can't believe it's going to end just like this.

Toshiro landed next to me, enveloping me in his arms. "That was a stupid move," he growled.

"A move that was necessary," I groaned out.

"When you're better, I'll be making you do all of my work for a month."

I laughed and winced right after.

"MAKOTO!"

I'm sorry, Captain.

A single tear went down my cheek as I went limp in his arms. Finally, I embraced my death.

I never really belonged in the Soul Society or Chenjingu anyways.


	21. Epilogue

Thoughts whirled inside the Captain's head, worry etched seemingly permanently in his face. Dark bags sagged underneath his eyes, due to having lost sleep over the past week, ever since Makoto had killed the Queen Changeling, and collapsed almost immediately after. Of course Makoto was going to die after Joo did, Joo was connected to all the changelings. If she died, so did her people.

And whether Toshiro liked it or not, Makoto was a changeling.

Still, Makoto should not have killed the Queen. She should be in Toshiro's office - annoying him right now - but no. There only a small part in Toshiro that encouraged him. Makoto was only in a coma currently, and that small part of him kept his hopes up, perhaps just a little too high.

Against all odds, Makoto had survived. All the other changelings had died on the spot the second the Queen's body disappeared, but not Makoto. She stood standing for seconds longer before going limp in his arms. Toshiro wasn't even embarrassed that he had screamed her name, he didn't want his third seat gone. Then, he noticed she was breathing. It was shallow, yes, but breath escaped her lips nonetheless.

No one understood how. Captain Kurostutchi wanted to run tests on her, but Toshiro refused. He wasn't going to let his Third Seat or any of his subordinates into the hands of Mayuri. For a scary second, though, it appeared that the Head Captain was going to allow Mayuri a chance, but Captain Unohana stepped up, suggesting it would be wise to give Makoto some time to wake up first.

Its been two weeks since then, and Mayuri was growing impatient.

Toshiro wished he could be in the squad four barracks with Makoto, but Captain Unohana kicked him out less than an hour ago, insisting that bothering the comatose girl wasn't going to do anything. When Toshiro was going to protest, saying he was there to protect her in case something happened, Unohana forced a smile, her spirit energy subtly increasing until Toshiro got the hint and left.

Toshiro lightly shook his head. He needed to focus on his ever increasing paperwork. Worrying won't make things any easier.

A light knock on the door interrupted Toshiro's thoughts. "Come in," he called dryly. _Finally dragging himself to work and getting interrupted? Typical. It better not be Rangiku, wherever she is._

The door slid open to reveal Isane Kotetsu, the lieutenant of Squad 4. Toshiro looked up, suddenly interested.

"Sorry to bother you, Captain Hitsugaya," Isane spoke up. "Makoto Shiba has woken up."

~ ~ ~

Pain. Why am I in so much pain? Is this what reincarnation feels like? If so, I changed my mind. I want to go back.

Up ahead, I could see a light rapidly approaching until suddenly it engulfed me and...

I gasped and jolted upright. It took me a moment of blinking before my eyes were adjusted to the new light and I realized where I was.

"What am I doing in the Squad 4 barracks?" I murmured, squinting. The memory of the fight came rushing back. "Shouldn't I be dead?!"

I swung my legs to the side of the bed and stood up, only for them to buckle underneath me, leaving me sprawled on the floor. I took a deep breath, trying not the be too annoyed and pushed my hands against the wall to lift myself up. My legs were shaky, so I had no choice but to lean against the wall to walk.

I took a few passes around the room to try to get feeling in my legs again. Once I was sure I could walk a few feet without support, I made my way to the door.

I wandered the barracks until I found Captain Unohana. She was talking with her lieutenant, until she noticed me. "Isane," she said. "Go get Captain Hitsugaya."

Isane looked at me, before bowing to her captain. "Yes Captain." She scurried out of the room.

Unohana came up to me, and led me to one of the chairs. "How are you feeling?"

I knew better than to demand what happened after I died. "A-a little dizzy," I managed. "And sore. Other than that, though, I feel pretty good."

Unohana nodded. "Good. When you're captain shows up, you can ask him any questions I'm sure you'll have. I'll go get you something to drink." She stood up and quickly left.

I stared in the direction she left. Now that I have time to think, a lot of my past makes sense. Why I looked different compared to the other changelings, why Joo was so distant even for a changeling. What Joo had said last. I can't believe... but it does explain how I'm alive right now.

Suddenly, Toshiro barged into the room. "Makoto." He tried to hide it, but I could see the relief in his eyes.

"Missed me, Captain?" I couldn't help smiling.

"How are you alive?" he asked. "I thought Joo said-"

"I'll explain later," I said. "I just need some time to process that I am still here."

~ ~ ~

After Unohana got me the drink, she allowed us to go for a walk to help me get my strength back. 

As we walked, Toshiro explained how after I lost concious, he realized I was still breathing and took me to Captain Unohana. Then, they had a captain's meeting to decide what to do with me. Apparently, Mayuri wanted to run experiments on me. I have to thank Unohana for saving me from that.

After, I explained what Joo had said to me before she died.

Toshiro was as surprised as I was when I found out. "That does explain it."

I nodded. "Hey, Toshiro? Can I borrow your soul pager? I want to speak with Kisuke. Just for a moment."

He handed it to me without a word. I stepped away until I was out of earshot, but I could feel Toshiro's gaze follow me, I guess making sure I won't pass out or anything.

I waited patiently for Kisuke to answer.

"Anything new with Makoto?" he asked before I could even say hello.

In my best Toshiro impersonation, I said, "She's dead."

It was silent on his line for a moment. "Glad to hear your up and about, Makoto."

I guess my Toshiro voice needs to be worked on. "Yeah, I'm glad I'm up to."

"Do you have any idea how you're alive though?"

"Yes." I took a deep breath. "I doubt I'll be visiting the World of the Living for a while, so tell Isshin I'm up for me, okay?"

"Of course. Are you going to tell me how your survived?"

I looked off to the side, suddenly regretting calling him. This doesn't feel like something I should be telling anyone. But I know I can trust Kisuke.

"Joo told me just before she died. She-she said, I'm not a full changeling. My father is a soul reaper."


End file.
